B12
by princessjoey630
Summary: After the revelation that Ziva is pregnant, Tony does everything he can to be there for her. But with the hardest serial killer case they've handled getting worse and some personal feelings in the way, it's hard for them to pull together. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Not Sick

A/N I'm back!

This fic is set around about when Judgement Day should happen (but it won't – I wanted Jenny in this fic.)

DISCLAIMER: While I don't own the show, I now own a new watch, multiple gift cards and a Taylor Swift CD.

This is for Elle, because she really wants to know what happens in this fic, and Mel, because her fics absolutely rule (angel-death-dealer).

Enjoy!

* * *

B-12

Chapter 1: I Am Not Sick

"This is ridiculous," Tony muttered. "There isn't one person in this building who isn't infected."

Gibbs stared at him.

"Except you...and me...and Ziva...okay, there are some people who aren't infected," Tony said quickly.

McGee walked past them to his desk, sweat pouring from his face and his hands full of tissues. "This has been going on for three days," he said, sounding completely nasal.

"Where's David?" Gibbs asked.

"Late again," Tony reported.

"Hey, McGee," Abby said, appearing at his desk. "Ducky says he's ready for you. He just finished with the Intel department."

"Finished with the Intel department?" Tony said. "What exactly is Ducky-"

"Ducky is administering B-12 injections to everyone who has the flu. It helps with the symptoms and everything...no-one else is infected?" Abby asked.

Tony sniggered. "How many times in one minute can one group of people say 'infected'?"

"McGee, go down to Ducky. You look like hell," Gibbs said. McGee stood up again and trailed after Abby, who made sure to stay some distance in front of him.

The elevator doors opened, and Ziva walked into the squadroom. "Sorry I am late Gibbs," she said, turning her back to them as she put down her bag.

"Going for coffee,' Gibbs said as he breezed past.

"Morning," Tony said brightly.

Ziva turned around. "Morning."

"You're sick as well," Tony said immediately.

"What?"

"You're pale, and you look like you're sweating."

Ziva stared at him. "You are commenting on my appearance? You honestly feel brave enough to do that?"

Tony recoiled. "Not anymore."

"Yes, Tony, I am sick, but it is not the flu. I feel fine," Ziva said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

A few hours later, McGee still wasn't back from Ducky's, and Gibbs had gone to Jenny's office to update her on their case.

"We just can't get a lead on this guy!" Tony exclaimed. "I have gone through everything we have on him, and I got nothing."

"Lyle Massin is one of the best serial killers we've had in years. Always one step ahead. The director has reassigned the case to Albie's team for the week, we take the break, and then we'll get him," Ziva said, standing up . "We will..."

Tony looked up at her. "Ziva?"

Ziva didn't answer. Instead, she just stared blankly ahead.

"Ziva...Ziva, are you okay?" Tony said.

Like slow motion, Ziva dropped her files and began falling to the floor. Within milliseconds Tony was on his feet, putting one hand on her back and one around her waist, effectively preventing her from landing sideways on her desk.

"Ziva..." Tony said, putting his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up and you nearly fainted. How sick are you?"

"I am not sick," she muttered.

"Alright, I'm just going to leave you here and get Ducky, he can give you the B-12 injection and you'll be fine," he said, propping her up against her desk. "I'll be right back."

"Tony…"

"Ziva, I'll just be a second," he said, beginning to walk off.

"Tony, I cannot have the injection…"

"I promise!"

"TONY!"

"What?" he said, turning around and facing her.

"I cannot have the shot!"

"Ziva-"

"Do not let them give me the shot."

"Why?"

Ziva looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him. "Tony…"

"Why can't you…" It dawned on him. "You're pregnant."

Ziva looked away again, looking guilty as anything.

* * *

A/N Please review!

Next chapter: 'The Father' conversation and a doctor's appointment.

--

Just in case you didn't know (I didn't know this either until recently), but B-12 injections can be harmful to babies, hence the "I cannot have the shot!" thing.  
Then again, I learnt that from a TV drama show, so if it's not completely true, my bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Doesn't Want To Know

A/N I was amazed with all the reviews for the first chapter. Made me all warm and fuzzy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Doesn't Want To Know

_Three days later..._

"This is weird," Ziva muttered.

Tony turned the page of his magazine. "What's weird?"

"You being here."

"That's not what's weird. This is weird. Apparently, you're going to get more pimples and stretch marks and…" he trailed off once he saw her expression.

"What exactly are you reading?" she asked.

Tony looked at the cover. "_So You're Going to Be a Mother_ magazine."

"And that seems completely normal for you?"

"Well-"

"You should not be here," Ziva said, shifting in her seat.

"Why not?"

"Because you are not the father or…you just do not have to be here."

Tony turned so he was facing her. "I can leave."

"Why are you here?"

"Two reasons. One, I'll provide humorous yet needed morale support and two, because Ziva David is pregnant and it is really…well…something I hadn't ever considered and I want to be here for you."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"That and it had to be either me or McGee and we all know that he would have passed out as soon as he walked past the 'OB/GYN' sign."

Ziva punched him on the arm. "Again, thank you."

"Ziva David?" a nurse called out.

Ziva and Tony stood up. "You are coming in with me?" she asked.

"For the first time in year, you can't threaten me with your Ninja Mossad techniques. That reminds me, what-"}

"Let's go," she interrupted, following after the nurse.

* * *

"Just step behind that screen and put this gown on," the nurse said once they were in the examination room. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

She left, leaving them in silence.

"Well, I will just..." Ziva muttered, walking behind the screen and changing.

Tony leant against the bench on the other side of the room. "So have you told the father?"

"What?"

"Have you told the father that you're pregnant?"

Ziva paused momentarily. "Yes."

"And...?"

"He will be providing financial support."

Tony did a double take. "He won't be here with you?"

Ziva emerged, twisting her gown at the front. "No."

Tony suddenly felt a rush of anger. The father of Ziva's baby wasn't going to be there with her. He wouldn't be in the picture at all. "Who is he? Give me a name, I'll track him down and give him a swift-"

"Tony," Ziva said, walking forward and putting a hand on his arm. "It is alright."

"Who is he?"

Ziva swallowed. "Michael."

"Michael?"

"Locke."

"Michael Locke?" Tony thought for a moment. "Locke?! Michael Locke?! Didn't you use-"

"No method is perfect!" Ziva snapped.

"So he's just leaving you alone in this?"

"Tony, it is alright," Ziva repeated. "We talked about it yesterday. We met up for lunch and we talked for a long time. Neither of us wants to get married just so the baby can have two parents. Michael is very happy with Devon, and I am very happy with how I am going at the moment. And I would appreciate it," she added as Tony began to interrupt, "if that was the last that we spoke about it. It has been decided. There is nothing you can do. And I am not alone in this."

"What?"

"You said I will be alone in this. I will not be. I have you."

Tony stared at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"...and the team. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, everyone."

"Ah...can I at least picture myself causing him great physical pain?" Tony said after a moment.

Ziva laughed and patted his cheek. "Sure."

"Miss David?" someone said from the doorway. "I'm Doctor Hayes."

Ziva shook her hand. "This is Tony," she added, gesturing to where he stood. "He is not the father," she added nervously, causing Tony to snigger.

"Hi," Doctor Hayes said. "Well, Ziva, you ready to get started?"

"Yes."

"I'll just...go over...here," Tony muttered, moving to where Ziva had been standing behind the screen.

Ziva smirked.

"Now, Ziva, there is a small possibility that we might see the sex of the baby during the ultrasound. Are you interested?" Doctor Hayes said once they were all in position.

Ziva thought for a moment. "Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. No. Yes!"

Tony laughed. He'd never seen Ziva being so indecisive. "She doesn't want to know," he provided.

Ziva looked at the doctor. "I told him yesterday I wanted it to be a surprise. So no, I do not want to know."

"Alright then," Doctor Hayes laughed. After a few minutes, she began packing up. "Well, Ziva, you are twelve weeks pregnant with a very healthy baby."

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. "Healthy baby."

"Congratulations. I'll leave you to change again and be back with written results for you."

"Thank you, Doctor Hayes."

Switching ends of the room, Tony hovered by the door waiting for Ziva. "So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" she called back.

"About the baby. I mean, having the baby and working and everything."

Ziva paused again. "I have not actually thought at it that much. I will probably just take eternity leave or something."

"Maternity leave, Ziva."

"Sure," she said, emerging from behind the curtain. "And...I will just do desk work for a while," she added, looking horrified by the thought.

Tony laughed. "Come on, you should probably tell Gibbs and the others what's going on."

* * *

A/N Next chapter: Telling the others.

I really hope you liked this chapter. I was a little worried about it, but then a close friend (luv you so much C-Bear!) convinced me it worked.

EDIT: Just had an email from someone - just clarifying, Michael Locke is the guy Ziva slept with in Recoil (5x16). It isn't Michael Rivkin. Just making sure that was clear.


	3. Chapter 3: Something To Tell You

A/N Sorry for the slow update! I'm having real issues working the case into the fic...otherwise, I've got it all planned.

Also, I keep watching videos on YouTube...if you haven't watched Evolution of Dance, I seriously recommend that you do. I was in hysterics.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Something To Tell You

They arrived at the squadroom almost an hour later.

"I know why no-one ever noticed!" Tony exclaimed suddenly.

"Noticed?"

"You being pregnant. You haven't worn tight-fitting clothes in a while, and..." he faded off once he saw her expression. "I'll shut up now."

Ziva pushed him against the wall slightly. "Generally women can be self-conscious, and when I noticed...you know...it...covering...shut up."

"I did!"

They continued walking to their desks. "You two better have a good reason for being late," Gibbs said, looking up from his work.

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other. Ziva nodded after a moment, so Tony sat at his desk.

Ziva moved closed to Gibbs. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly, making sure McGee, who was sitting at his desk looking like he was about to pass out, couldn't hear.

Gibbs stared at her for a second before getting up and following her to the conference room.

"What's going on?" McGee asked blearily.

"Nothing to worry about, Probie," Tony said, pretending to busy himself with paperwork, when really he was thinking about Ziva.

Like he had said to her, he had never considered her being pregnant. Sure, one day, he figured everyone in the team would be married with kids, but now that it was actually going to happen, it was completely surprising.

* * *

Ziva began pacing soon after Gibbs had sat down. He watched her, almost at a loss of what to say to the very troubled looking Mossad officer. "Ziva-"

"Gibbs, I need to tell you something, and I…I am not exactly sure how to, so I need you to just…okay," she said, putting her hands on the back of a chair. "I'm pregnant."

Gibbs' expression didn't change, so she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. "I am going to have a baby."

He tapped the chair next to him. "Sit down."

She sat, waiting for the bomb to drop. Earlier that morning she had been so confident, but now, she was almost ready to turn around and walk out.

Gibbs turned to face her. "How far along are you?"

"Around 12 weeks," she replied quietly.

"You want time off?"

Ziva stared at him. "This is how you react? No asking about the father or who I have told or…anything?"

"No," Gibbs replied simply. "Ziva," he said, once she began to look very bewildered, "if these were things you wanted me to know you would have told me. I'm pretty sure I know both answers already."

Ziva laughed for a second. "I should have expected that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am having the baby by myself. I have already talked to…Michael…" she said slowly, just to gauge his response. Still, his expression didn't change. "…and it is all sorted out."

"Good," he said, standing up. Ziva followed suit.

"This is seriously how you react?" she burst out.

"How would you like me to react?" he said, as usual being very hard to read.

Ziva was almost speechless. "Well…I-"

Gibbs held up a hand to silence her. "Congratulations, Ziva," he said, pulling her into a half hug.

Ziva relaxed slightly. "Thank you, Gibbs."

* * *

They returned to the squadroom moments later.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Everything alright?" he asked her quietly as she sat down.

She smiled and nodded. Now there wasn't anything to be concerned about at work.

Except…

"Ziva," Gibbs said.

"Yes?"

"Go and see Abby."

Ziva looked back at Tony quickly, her expression clearly saying _Oh, God._

"You want me to go with you?" he asked.

"It is only Abby, she should…be…fine…," she faded off. "Yes."

Tony laughed, still not used to this somewhat nervous Ziva that had appeared. "Come on."

* * *

They arrived at the lab, Ziva trailing behind Tony slightly. At least, until he pushed her in front of him. "It's your news. I'm just here to observe and mock."

Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Movie…_Just My Luck_…never mind," he muttered.

"Hi guys!" Abby said, walking in from the ballistics room. "What've you got for me?"

Tony and Ziva then realized that they usually came in with evidence, but this time, they had nothing. "Uh…"

Abby didn't miss a beat. "What's going on?"

"Ziva has something to tell you," Tony said, making sure Ziva wouldn't back out.

Abby looked at her expectantly, intrigued by the situation.

Ziva cleared her throat. "I came down here to tell you that…I'm pregnant."

She looked back at Tony for a second, who nodded at the correct use of the contraction.

Abby didn't move. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Ziva repeated, making it sound almost like a question. "I'm due in six months."

They could almost see the information being processed in Abby's mind, and within seconds, Ziva was completely engulfed by her arms.

"Oh my God!" Abby exclaimed. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God!"

"Not so tight, Abs," Tony said from where he watched on. "You're not only crushing Ziva anymore."

Abby released her, then kept looking from Ziva to Tony then back to Ziva. "Oh my God…"

After a moment Ziva realised what she was thinking. "Oh, no, Abby-"

"You and Tony! Tony and Ziva! Oh my God! A Tony and Ziva baby!" Abby squealed, her enthusiasm causing her to bounce around.

"Abby, Abby, Abby, no," Ziva said, trying to calm her. "It is not Tony's baby. Stop bouncing. It is not Tony's."

Tony didn't say a word.

Abby stopped. "Really?" she asked, sounding thoroughly disappointed.

Ziva put her hand on Abby's arm. "But I'm still going to have a baby," she said quickly.

The enthusiasm returned. "This is so exciting! Boy or girl? Do you have any names picked? Are you going to take maternity leave? Well, of course you are…are you going to move from your apartment? Day care or stay-at-home mum? Ooo! You can send it to that new school that's right near my place-"

"Abby, when I have decided, I will let you know."

* * *

Half and hour later Tony and Ziva where in the elevator returning to the squadroom.

"Well, at least we know how Abby feels about the whole thing," Ziva said.

"Yeah, well, she is into happy relationships," Tony replied.

"What?"

"She thought the baby was mine."

Ziva laughed. "I am beginning to resent the baby being called 'it' or 'the baby' all the time though."

"I think it might be inadvisable to actually give…Baby a name this early," Tony said. "Well, actually, I don't know. I've never been in this situation."

Ziva turned to face him. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony stayed silent. Why had it affected him so much when Ziva had made a point of saying the baby wasn't his? He should be happy for Ziva, not feeling…_jealous?_

_

* * *

_

A/N I'm just going to let Ziva use contractions from now on. Not all the time, but for some reason writing 'I am' all the time really bugs me.

Hope you liked it!

Next chapter: Getting back to the case.


	4. Chapter 4: Be Nice

* * *

Chapter 4: Be Nice

_One week later…_

Now that Tony thought about it, he had noticed that Ziva had put on a little bit of weight. Not obviously, but enough that when a suspect they'd been chasing had pushed her backwards into him, she'd been a bit heavier.

Now that everyone knew about the pregnancy, and who the father was, it was a regular conversation topic when nothing else was happening.

Tony pulled up at her house one morning. Grabbing the paper bags that sat on the seat next to him, he approached the front door. "Ziva?"

No reply. "Ziva!"

He heard some footsteps before the door opened. "Tony?" she asked blearily.

"Morning sunshine," he said brightly. "Were you still in bed?"

"No," she muttered, although he could tell straight away that she was lying. She was still wearing her pyjamas and her hair was still completely tousled.

"Okay, I brought you…" he began, opening one of the bags, "…blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and two bottles of orange juice."

"Ah, thank you," she breathed. "It's all I want to eat!"

"Hey, you're getting better with the contractions," he smiled, passing her the bag. "You been feeling alright?"

"I have been fine," she replied. "Although I have to go to the chemist and get-"

"Prenatal vitamins? One step ahead of you," Tony said, opening the other bag. "Here you go."

"You have thought of everything!" Ziva said, accepting the bottle. "Thank you."

"Alright, present time is over. Gibbs wants us in by 0930. Go get ready."

"I'm eating!"

"Multitask. Go."

* * *

Tony drove Ziva into work later. They made it just in time.

"Nearly late, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as they sat at their desks.

"Ziva was too-"

"You drove."

Ziva smirked.

In the corner, McGee hung up his phone. "Boss, Navy Lieutenant found dead in Rock Creek Park. LEOs have already taped off the area."

Tony looked at Gibbs "But what about our serial killer?"

"Lyle Massin is suspected of being involved," McGee added.

Gibbs turned to Ziva, who immediately fired up.

"Oh no, I am not going to become the sad pregnant agent who can never go out into the field. Up until two weeks ago I had no idea that I was pregnant, so let's just-"

"Eight days ago," Tony interrupted. "You found out eight days ago."

Ziva looked curiously at Tony for a moment before turning back to Gibbs. "My point is, when it is necessary for me to stop going out into the field I will, but for now, nothing will be different."

"Ziva-"

"This is one argument that you will not win," Ziva said.

Tony just sat there shaking his head. _Never mess with a hormonal woman._

After a moment, Gibbs turned away. "Gear up!"

* * *

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked once they were at the scene. They had just finished unpacking their gear when he had noticed she was missing.

"Behind the van," Tony said simply, continuing the sketch the body.

"Why?"

"She's pregnant, Probie." McGee still looked lost. "Morning sickness."

"Doesn't that stop after the first trimester?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the woman. Ziva? You done back there?" Tony yelled out.

Ziva emerged, looking quite pale. "Done," she confirmed.

"What've we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Lieutenant Lucy McGauran."

"Cause of death?"

"I can answer that," Ducky said as he came up behind them. He peered at the body. "Well, it looks exactly the same as the other victims of Massin. Throat slice right through, completely severing the spinal cords. I'll confirm it when we get back home."

"Yuck," McGee said.

"Yuck?" Gibbs said.

"This is the fourth victim of Massin. I don't think the Probie is quite used to seeing down a human spinal column yet," Tony said.

Ziva punched him in the arm. "Be nice."

Tony stared at her. "Okay, the 'be nice' was alright, but you aren't allowed to punch your kid when they do something so don't like."

Ziva punched him again. "I know that."

"Clearly."

"Get the evidence to Abby. Let's be quick, looks like it's going to rain soon," Gibbs interrupted.

* * *

"Lieutenant Lucy McGauran, surgical nurse at Bethesda Naval Hospital, was reported missing two days ago by her fiancé," Ziva recited once they were back at the squadroom. Her stomach was almost big enough to use as a small armrest, but not quite.

"Ducky confirmed that she died due to her spinal cord being cut and blood loss," Tony said.

Gibbs left the squadroom and headed up to Jenny's office.

"Well, I think he's mad," Tony said as he sat back at his desk.

"I do not think he is a fan of serial killers," Ziva said, turning to face him.

"No-one is. But this is definitely the worst we've had," McGee finished.

Tony looked from Ziva to McGee, raising his eyebrows at the latter.

"Ah. You guys are going to have a moment. I'll go see Abby," McGee muttered, walking out.

"Should I be worried?" Ziva asked.

"How are you?"

Ziva smirked. "Tony, we have not done anything that would change how I am."

"I read somewhere that pregnant women sometimes have a weaker stomach than non-pregnant women. So…yeah."

"I'm fine Tony."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

A/N Next chapter: Gibbs has doubts in the case.

I haven't actually finished writing the next chapter, but I'll try and get it done soon. I have written a LOT for the end of the fic (my Not Stalker is reading it now) so at least I know that's done.


	5. Chapter 5: Point Taken

A/N Yay! Finally got this chapter written! Sorry for the slow update. It's not all my fault. Blame my internet company.

I think I have a phobia of the delete button now.

Anyway, I have a sequel for this story planned out now, yet I haven't even finished writing the next chapter of this.

Hehe. Lots of ideas, all the time.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Point Taken

"Something I can do for you, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked as her office door flew open.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Lyle Massin and the newest victim."

"We just can't get a lead on this one. We only found out it was him by mistake," Gibbs confessed.

"Because he left a partial fingerprint on one of the victims' faces? Who cares how you got the lead, Jethro. The most important thing is that you actually got it."

Gibbs wasn't easily convinced.

"You'll get him. You always do," Jenny said.

"Four victims so far, and we aren't even close to catching him," Gibbs said.

"Like I said, you'll get him."

Gibbs sat on the couch. "You heard about Ziva?"

"Of course I did. If Abby isn't sworn to secrecy on things like that it's only a matter of time before to whole building knows. And then Ziva came up to tell me herself."

"She tell you who the father is?"

"Yes. But it won't be an issue, will it?"

"Not for us," Gibbs replied.

Jenny paused for a moment. "…but it will be for someone else on your team."

Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, McGee got something."

With one last look at Jenny, Gibbs headed out.

* * *

"Boss, just got a hit on Massin's bank account. His funds were just transferred to another account in the name of Sam Selliny-"

"Which is an anagram of Lyle Massin," Tony finished.

"I want everything on this guy. If Massin's setting up a new identity for himself I want to bust him before he gets anywhere," Gibbs said. He looked over at Ziva, who was eating a massive sandwich.

"I'm helping!" she said through a mouthful of food.

"Right…"

McGee kept typing on his keyboard. "Sam Selliny didn't exist until a month ago."

"Which is when Massin started killing. Are we sure there are no patterns between victims?" Ziva asked. McGee stared at her. "Just making sure…"

"Apart from them all being engaged? Nothing," Tony said.

McGee put all the victims' photos up on the plasma. "In order, we've had Petty Officer Harriet Ceder, Lieutenant Samantha Yu, Corporal Carla Jeter, and Lieutenant Lucy McGuaran. All found at different places, at different times."

"We must be missing something," Tony said. "Killing someone because they're engaged isn't a normal motive. Even for a deranged serial killer."

"There's another similarity somewhere," Gibbs said, looking closely at all the photos.

"It's not appearance. Two brunettes, one blonde, one redhead who has glasses…nothing's the same," McGee faded off.

"So we are missing something," Tony finished.

Gibbs sat back down at his desk. "Do you think, DiNozzo?"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent looking into what they could find of Sam Selliny, and after that, the money being transferred was still their only lead.

Gibbs had sent them home after Ziva had fallen asleep at her desk several times.

"You sure you're not going to sleep again?" Tony asked. He was sitting on Ziva's couch, where they were both eating dinner.

"I think it was the monotonous tone of McGee's typing that was making me tired," Ziva replied.

Tony laughed and turned back to the book he'd been reading. "At sixteen weeks-"

"If you get food on that, Abby will kill you."

"I know, she already warned me what will happen to me if _anything_ happens to this book," Tony said. "Anyway, at sixteen weeks, the baby is about eighteen centimetres long, and it should have a face."

"Yes, and I am sure it looks completely adorable."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"I'm just glad that this book doesn't have all the childbirth pictures like those other books did," Tony added, shuddering.

"Tony, you see some of the most gruesome things at work, yet you are put off by childbirth?" Ziva said, taking another bite of food.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Can we not discuss this while we're eating?"

"You brought it up! Besides, you are not even going to see the birth, so what does it matter?" Ziva took one look at Tony's expression before she backtracked. "Oh, Tony, that was not what I meant-"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's talk about something not involving that, like you're eating habits."

Ziva paused with a forkful of food halfway to her mouth. "What about them?"

"You're eating enough for a family of-"

"Do not even think of finished that sentence," Ziva said dangerously, dumping the food back on the plate and brandishing the fork at him. "You do not want to mess with me or my food."

Tony grimaced. "Point taken."

* * *

A/N *offers bag around* Popcorn?

Updates'll still be slow. Sorry. But I have got it planned...mostly.


	6. Chapter 6: I Was Enjoying That

A/N I apologize for the lack of updates. I now spend my free time doing homework…that is such a repeated excuse from me so I should stop saying it.

Anyway, I thank all the readers who keep coming back. I really appreciate it.

Like I've mentioned before, I have written the last few chapters of this fic, so I'm speeding things up in the meantime.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: I Was Enjoying That

_Two months later…_

"This sucks," Tony muttered from where he sat at his desk.

"Whaf thucks?" Ziva said through a mouthful of food. Tony stared at her. "Thorry."

"Right…"

She swallowed. "What sucks?"

"The fact that after all this time we _still_ don't have a lead on Massin," he said. "I thought you were meant to have stopped the whole eating constantly thing by now."

Ziva shrugged. "Who cares?"

"What exactly are you eating?" Tony said, peering at her food.

"Apple."

"Apple?"

"Canned apple."

"Like baby food?"

Ziva stared at the spoonful that she was about to eat. "Thanks. I was enjoying that," she muttered, putting it in the bin.

Tony laughed and went over to her desk, leaning against it. "You take your vitamins this morning?"

"Yes. I was being a good girl," Ziva said sarcastically. She shifted uncomfortably. "I need to go shopping."

"You ran out?"

"I mean for clothes."

Tony looked her up and down. Her clothes were well and truly too small. "Why haven't you gone already?"

Ziva sighed. "I've been twice. And both times everyone in the shop was completely disgusting."

"What did they do?"

Ziva pointed to her stomach. "It's like _this_ is a ticket for everyone to come over and coo and carry on."

Tony laughed again, but stopped quickly.

"And everything in there was pink and frilly and…ugh," Ziva continued.

"Everything in there?"

"Okay, I exaggerated a bit, but still-"

"I'll take you shopping. I can pretend to be the highly protective husband. By the time I'm done with them they will never go near you again. As for the pink stuff…we'll just ignore that."

"You'd do that?"

Tony looked at her seriously. "Of course I would."

Ziva looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

Gibbs walked in, followed closely by McGee. "You guys get a lead?" Tony asked.

"No," McGee said, looking nervously at Gibbs.

Gibbs had begun to revert back to how he was with Ari. Obsessive, cranky. Just being in the room with him made the others nervous. Even Ziva.

After a moment of silence Gibbs walked to the elevator. "Going for coffee."

The others just watched him leave. Tony turned to Ziva. "Any more coffee and he's going to jump through the ceiling."

* * *

Gibbs arrived at Glory Beans and ordered his coffee. Taking it outside, he sat at a table, trying to drink away his nerves.

This was driving him crazy. He wasn't used to having cases that he didn't have solved within a week, two at the most.

A prickling feeling came over him, catching him off guard. Turning slowly, he looked behind him.

Lyle Massin was sitting there, drinking his coffee.

* * *

"Ziva," Tony said. She didn't respond. "_Ziva._ Ziva!"

"What? What?" she said, jerking awake.

"You fell asleep."

"I'm tired."

"Obviously."

Ziva glared at him. "Why did you wake me?"

"Because you're lying on your keyboard and the beeping was driving me and McGee insane."

Ziva flushed. "Sorry. How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour."

"Gibbs isn't back yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No idea."

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at Massin's table, drinking coffee. He kept flashing back to when he did exactly the same thing with Ari.

This case was getting more and more similar.

"So why didn't you arrest me as soon as you saw me?" Massin asked.

Gibbs put his cup back on the table. "Why did you kill four women?"

Massin laughed. "Mind games. Your specialty."

"And you know that how?"

"I can tell. Your...air of superiority...your whole being is based on the fact that you can save the world."

Now it was Gibbs turn to laugh. "I will never save the world. No-one will ever be able to save the world." His voice took a more serious tone as he leant forward. "But if I can do my part by taking dirtbags like you down, that's all the better."

Massin leant forward as well. "My mother was a Naval Commander always being deployed for years at a time. My father? Left when I was seven. My stepfather? A drunk living on the couch with the TV for company who loved to hit things when the Commander wasn't there."

"So your excuse for killing people is that you had a screwed up childhood?"

"No-one deserves what I had," Massin said quietly. "These women? I'm assuming you established a connection?"

"They were all engaged."

"They would have had children, and put them through the same thing."

"Not necessarily."

"Most likely. And now, I'm gonna leave," Massin said. "And you're not gonna come after me."

"Why not?"

Massin leant forward one last time. "Because the next one's right here."

And with that, he walked away.

Gibbs looked around, looking at the people around him. There were too many to establish any information.

"Damn it," he muttered.

* * *

A/N Believe it or not, I actually didn't connect 'Glory Beans' with 'Gloria Jeans' until about an hour after I wrote it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to write more Tiva scenes in, mostly because they're fun and make me laugh.

And I have the next chapter written already, so I'll be posting that soon. Yay! (yeah, even I'm excited when I post.)


	7. Chapter 7: But She Trusts You!

A/N New chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: But She Trusts You!

"Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked in, recognizing his expression. "What happened?"

"Had coffee with Lyle Massin," Gibbs replied, putting his jacket on the back of his chair and sitting down.

Tony, McGee and Ziva all stared at him. "Like with Ari?" McGee said.

Gibbs scoffed. "Well, that's one thing to call it."

"And you let him get away?"

Gibbs stared at the probie. "His next victim was there."

Tony glanced at Ziva, confused. "And..."

"I got the security camera footage. McGee, go through it. Identify all Navy personnel."

"Boss, facial recognition will take ages-"

"Well then you better get started,"

McGee took the tapes from Gibbs and headed down to forensics.

Gibbs turned to see Ziva and Tony mouthing words to each other in the middle of the squadroom. "What are you two doing?"

Ziva looked at him. "We, I, we were planning to go shopping this afternoon, but with the new development-"

"Shopping?"

"Maternity clothes, Boss," Tony said, earning himself a death glare from Ziva. But that didn't deter him. "Seriously. Look at her. She is in desperate need of shopping," he added, putting his arm around her shoulders as if it would help him stress his point.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "It's 1630. Be back by 2000."

"Serious-" Ziva began, but Tony took her hand and pulled her away, grabbing his bag on the way. "Don't question it, he'll change his mind."

* * *

"This is hell," Ziva said thirty minutes later.

"Yeah, I agree with what you said about the pink," Tony said, holding out an extremely frilly hot pink shirt. "Ew."

A saleswoman began to approach them. "Tony..." Ziva muttered.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Hi!" said the saleswoman, over-the-top happily. "Oh, how many months are you?" she added to Ziva.

Ziva blanched, and Tony moved in front of her, putting his hand protectively on her hip.

But he didn't say anything.

"Tony," Ziva muttered again, very quietly.

"See, I didn't actually plan what I was going to say at this point," Tony muttered back.

"Improvise!"

"Sorry, my wife doesn't speak English," Tony burst out. "Doesn't trust other people easily."

Ziva peered over Tony's shoulder. "_La estancia lejos de mí o del mí le lastimará_," she said.

"Ah," the woman said, deflating slightly. But then she perked up again. "But she trusts you!"

Tony saw where she was going with their conversation. "Oh..."

"So how did you meet?" she said, practically bouncing on the spot.

Ziva smirked and snuck off down the aisles. "_Gracias_," she whispered as she left.

Tony took a deep breath. "Well…" He couldn't see any reason not to tell the truth. Ziva was off browsing somewhere, and it wasn't likely that he would see this woman again. "She came to work at the same agency as me. After a while…yeah. Fell in love. The whole fairytale thing. Loved her more than anything…" he drifted off, thinking that maybe he was telling more than he intended.

"Oh, how marvelous…"

* * *

An hour later they left the store, Tony laden with bags.

"Well, I bought enough to last me the rest of the pregnancy. Now I never have to go back," Ziva reasoned.

Tony grumbled. "Next time I go shopping with you, we're bringing a wheelbarrow."

Ziva checked her watch. "We have two hours left."

"If we go back now, a) I can dump these bags, and b) we might be able to leave early," Tony said, readjusting his load.

Ziva laughed. "Good plan."

* * *

Tony had been teaching Ziva because she now had someone else to care about, she should probably drive like a normal person, so they arrived at the squadroom in good time and in one piece.

Ziva helped Tony put her bags behind her desk and then moved to the plasma. "You find anything McGee?"

"Facial recognition can be slow. Abby's working on it as well down in her lab."

"Why aren't you there with her?"

"She's reverted back to drinking as much caffeine as she can so she can solve the case," McGee replied. "Let's just say that after being poked and giggled at about a hundred times I'd had enough."

"Ah."

Ziva turned to face Tony, and slipped slightly on her bootlace. Tony, noticing her stumble, moved forwards and caught her, leaning her back. "Shall we dance?"

Ziva stood herself back up and began to reply just as Gibbs walked in. "Anything, McGee?"

"Nothing Boss."

Gibbs sighed, annoyed with the lack of new information. "Alright, all of you. Go home. Get some sleep. We'll start early."

They didn't need telling twice. They grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

"How long does it take to put on a top?!" Tony yelled down Ziva's hallway. He'd gone to her place after work because he hadn't been able fit all her bags into her car. Well, that was what he told her. He really just wanted to spend another evening with his partner.

After dinner, she'd decided to try on some of the clothes she'd bought.

That was nearly forty minutes ago.

"It looks horrible!" she yelled back.

"Ziva, I've seen you covered in sweat and muck, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to beat that!"

After a moment of nothing but shuffling behind her bedroom door, Ziva emerged and stood in front of where he sat on the cough.

He was speechless. She looked amazing. She'd taken her hair out and let it flow over her shoulders. The shirt she was wearing, which was black, fit her perfectly, not too tight but not huge either. For the first time, he actually understood what people meant by pregnant women glowing.

"See? I told you, it is ridiculous. I look…pregnant."

"Ziva, when you are pregnant, you look pregnant. You're not the only one that this has ever happened to."

"Then why are you staring like that?"

Tony stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You look fantastic. Really. Looks good."

Ziva looked down at herself. "Ugh."

Tony moved his hands down and took hers in his own. "Seriously. Don't think about. If you really want to, just avoid mirrors. But I honestly think you look great." With that, he spun her around slightly, making her laugh.

"Tony!"

"And it's more comfortable, right?"

"It's…better than what I had before," Ziva said, not fully giving him the satisfaction of being right.

"Ha."

They both stopped laughing when Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo." Ziva watched his expression change from smiling to concern. "Yeah, we'll be right in." He hung up.

"What-"

"Abby didn't go home when the rest of us did. She got a match from the facial recognition. Boss wants us there now. And don't even think about getting changed again," he added as Ziva began walking down the hallway. He took her hand and walked her out the door.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: That Was Different

A/N Because I have been _so_ bad with updating, I'm going to upload two chapters now, as a thank you to EVERYONE who has stuck with this story even though, as I said, I am so bad with this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: That Was Different

"Hi guys," Abby said as Tony and Ziva walked into the lab. "Wow, Ziva. You look nice."

"It is amazing how much one shirt can change things," Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, it was about time you bought maternity clothes," Tony said, nudging her.

"I'm only 20 weeks!"

"21, nearly 22 weeks actually, but still, it was about time."

Ziva and Abby both stared at him.

"What?"

They were spared answering by Gibbs and McGee walking in. "Who's the girl, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I ran facial recognition on seven different video frames, just to make sure I got everyone. It took longer than usual because the camera was old and the footage wasn't good quality, so I had to-"

"Abby, what did you find?" Gibbs interrupted.

"This is Petty Officer Mary Tripp," Abby said, zooming in on one of the women. She had been sitting right behind Gibbs at the café. "She's the only enlisted person there, unless my footage cleanup wasn't good enough-"

"Contact details," Gibbs said.

"She lives on base at Quantico, but there's no point calling or visiting her."

"Why not?" McGee asked.

Abby turned to face him. "Because she hasn't been there since she went out for coffee."

* * *

"Ah, staying in the squadroom all night, working," Tony said after they left the lab. "What fun."

"Tony, we can't list Petty Officer Tripp as missing. It hasn't even been 12 hours," Ziva replied.

"Ah, see, I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that I've been wearing this shirt all day," Tony told her. "You got changed, you're fine."

"Alright, I get it," Ziva said, sitting down.

Tony rummaged through his desk drawers. "Hmm…"

"What?" McGee asked.

"I thought I had a spare shirt in here," Tony said, looking in the filing cabinet. "Darn."

"Well, we may just have to deal with your odour for a while," Ziva said, wrinkling her nose.

Tony sat down, muttering to herself.

"What exactly are we meant to be doing now?" McGee asked. "It's too late to call the petty officer's family and ask about her whereabouts."

"Are there any doubts that Massin has her?"

"…no."

"Then we do not have to do that."

"What should we do then?"

Tony and Ziva both shrugged.

* * *

Hours later, Tony woke after nearly falling off his chair. He looked around; Gibbs wasn't there. _Must be either in autopsy or working on his boat,_ Tony thought. McGee wasn't there either – he'd gone back to the lab to help Abby.

Tony stood up and stretched. He checked his watch.

0200.

He moved to the centre of the squadroom, swinging his arms around to get his blood pumping.

A snuffling noise distracted him.

Walking over to Ziva's desk, he saw the source of the sound.

Ziva was curled up on the floor behind her chair sleeping, using her NCIS jacket as a pillow.

Tony watched her. Her hair was fanned out over her shoulders, and her hands were both resting on her stomach.

He couldn't believe that things were how they were. Ziva, pregnant. Him, doing absolutely everything he could to make sure she was happy.

When had he, Anthony DiNozzo, notorious serial dater, become a serious and dependable man?

Watching Ziva sleep, he couldn't think of her as anything but beautiful.

Suddenly her face contorted, her hands tightened, and she curled up even more. _Nightmare_, Tony thought. Silently, he eased himselfdown so he was sitting next to her.

Ziva mumbled in her sleep. "Whassa..." she said, beggining to wake.

"Shhh, Ziva. It's alright," Tony said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Months ago he wouldn't even have considered doing that.

Once he was sure she was asleep again, Tony rested his head on the side of Gibbs' desk, breathing slowly. "Goodnight, Ziva."

* * *

Ziva woke after a few hours, her internal alarm clock going off. Even though most days she ignored it and went back to sleep, today she didn't.

Instead, she lay frozen, contemplating her current position.

She'd moved in her sleep she her head was reading in Tony's lap. She didn't even remember him moving down to sit with her.

He was still sleeping.

Should she move and risk waking him? Or should she stay and risk being caught by Gibbs?

Specifically, Rule 12 was 'Never date a co-worker', so technically she wasn't breaking it. But it was still something that wasn't normal.

"Ohhh..." came a voice. "Awkward moment."

Ziva shifted her face and saw Abby's feet directly in front of her. Slowly she moved herself away from Tony, replacing her head with her jacket on his lap. "Good morning Abby."

Abby stared at her. "What-"

"Nothing happened," Ziva said quietly.

"Right."

Tony snorted and woke suddenly. "Ha!" he said, before looking at them, embarrassed.

"Morning Bed Head," Abby greeted. With one last look at Ziva, she walked off to the lab.

"What the..." Tony said, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up. He realised he was still sitting right next to her. "Hi."

"Morning."

There was a very uncomfortable silence until Ziva tried to stand up. Tony quickly gave her a hand. "Here."

"Thank you."

They continued to stand around awkwardly until McGee appeared at the elevator. "Hey, we got something."

"After you," Tony said, gesturing Ziva to go first. She smiled graciously before walking off.

_Wow,_ Tony thought. _That was different._

_

* * *

_

A/N Next chapter: Jenny and Gibbs talk, a Tony/Ziva/baby moment, and, of course, more case developments (it'll start wrapping up more soon).


	9. Chapter 9: They Are Getting Stronger

A/N Okay, second chapter in my 'two chapter' update. YAY!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: They Are Getting Stronger

"A woman fitting Petty Officer Tripp's general description was seen…here," Abby said to the others, typing on her keyboard and showing them a map of D.C.

"How long ago was that?"

Abby turned to them. "Just over an hour."

"She won't be there. Not if Massin's got her," Tony said. "Did you tell Gibbs?"

"Called him ten minutes ago."

"Where was he?"

"At home. In the basement."

"Figures."

* * *

"Have you ever heard of a thing called sleep?" Jenny said as she walked down the stairs. Not surprisingly, she saw Gibbs working on his beloved boat.

He didn't answer.

"Jethro, we've all had cases like this. They seem unsolvable-"

"Jen-"

"-but they aren't," she finished. "You'll figure this out. You always do."

"Jen-"

"As Director, I would tell you to persist and get this over with, but as a friend and partner, I'm telling you this; step back. Think about it. You can do this."

Gibbs pulled a stool over and sat down. "Massin's a serial killer. We don't have time."

Jenny sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"But…" Gibbs face glazed over for a second.

"Jethro?"

"Let's go," he said quickly, standing up and leading her back up the stairs.

* * *

Back in the squadroom, the team was trying to come up with theories.

Tony stood in front of the plasma. "But what about-"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed suddenly.

Tony turned around, and saw Ziva holding her hands to her stomach. _Oh God, the baby,_ he thought. "Ziva-"

"Come here!" she said urgently. He walked towards her slowly. She reached out impatiently and grabbed his hand.

"Ziva, what-"

"Put your hand here," she instructed, even though she'd pressed it to her stomach herself.

"Ziva-"

"Will you just do as I say?"

Tony stood still while Ziva moved his hand around.

Then he felt it. A ripple, under the surface.

"Was that a-"

It happened again. After a few minutes, there was no more movement.

"Wow."

"It started a few weeks ago, but now they are getting stronger," Ziva said, a broad grin on her face.

Tony was almost stunned. "I...wow."

"I know!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of you actually letting someone touch your stomach without stabbing them in the act," Tony said. He laughed.

Ziva slapped him playfully across the cheek as Gibbs and Jenny walked in. "McGee!" Gibbs called out.

"Boss?"

"How did Massin transfer his money into the Sam Selliny account?"

McGee blinked confusedly. "Most banks allow people to transfer funds-"

"Did he go into a bank, did he get a friend to do it for him, did he use a computer?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded alongside him.

"He..." McGee typed on his keyboard for a moment. "...transfered the funds electronically over the internet."

"Can you find the location?"

"I don't know." Gibbs and Jenny both stared at him. "But I can try."

"That's better."

Just as McGee was getting their answer, Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

McGee motioned Jenny over. "I traced the signal back to an old apartment in Clearfield."

"Gear up!" Gibbs said, fury painted all over his place. "Got another victim in-"

"Clearfield?" Jenny interrupted.

"Cleafield," Gibbs confirmed. Everyone groaned as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

_Many hours later…_

"Petty Officer Mary Tripp," Ducky said as he inspected her neck. "Throat cut, almost right through. I can say with certainty that she's Massin's latest victim."

Gibbs was standing away from the others, staring at the x-rays.

Noticing this, Ducky continued for the others' benefit. "Have you found any new leads?"

"The only one we did find was too late," Ziva said. "We're back to cube one."

"Square," Tony muttered.

"Are you calling me a geek?" Ziva asked.

"You said 'cube'. You meant 'square'," Tony said patiently. He was still reeling from feeling the baby kicking his hand.

Gibbs came over to them. "We'll have to just wait for another lead," he said. As much as he hated having to 'sit back' and do 'nothing', it was all they could do.

No-one else questioned it.

* * *

For three weeks, Team Gibbs was reassigned to other cases. The Massin case was transferred to another team for 'monitoring', while Gibbs and the others could get back to actually solving crimes rather than watching them.

"I can't believe how good this guy is," Tony said one day as he finally filed his last batch of paperwork.

"Joaquin Menendez?" Ziva replied, thinking Tony was referring to their latest case. "He literally walked into a police car after killing his wife. I wouldn't call that 'good'."

Tony chuckled. "I meant Massin. We've never spent this long on a case. Never. Never ever ever. It's driving Gibbs insane."

Ziva looked over to where their boss was standing at the window, drinking his coffee. He was a man of few words before this case – now he was practically silent.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was looking at him, Tony scrutinized her. She was nearing six months, and still hadn't taken leave of any kind. Jenny came down and mentioned it daily, and Gibbs always nodded along with her. Tony had refrained from saying anything – he still thought Ziva was a ticking time bomb of hormones just waiting to go off.

* * *

Gibbs stared at the lawns outside, obsessively trying to come up with an idea. He knew his team was concerned about him, but what good was that doing?

He felt a prickling feeling on the back of his neck, one which he was very familiar with. He turned and looked up at the viewing platform, and found Jenny looking down on him.

After all these years, she was still looking out for him.

He gave her a slight smile and shook his shoulders slightly. He needed a break. They _all_ needed a break.

"DiNozzo, David," he said, approaching them.

"Yeah?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Lunchtime. Go."

"Go?"

"Go."

Tony helped Ziva out of her chair before walking off to the elevator.

* * *

A/N Just for future reference, what is that platform outside of MTAC called? I've referred to it as the catwalk, the viewing platform, the deck, basically everything. Has it ever been given a name?

Next chapter: Possibly my favourite chapter of the story. Tiva. That's all I can say.

= )


	10. Chapter 10: I Just Wanna Be With You

A/N New chapter.

_I'm going to now do something that I never thought I would have to, but I feel like I should._

_I dedicate this chapter to my dad. After I finished writing it, I was so happy, and then walked out to the lounge where he was sitting. He straight away asked me, "Why are you so happy?" and I replied with "I just finished writing possibly my favourite chapter of fanfiction ever."  
He said he was glad that I was doing something that made me happy._

_And I will miss him so much. It's been four days, and it hasn't gotten easier. Always in my heart, my Daddy._

* * *

Chapter 10: I Just Wanna Be With You

Per Gibbs' orders, Ziva and Tony sat in the nearby café, Ziva drinking orange juice and Tony drinking coffee.

"What's with the orange juice anyway?" Tony asked after a moment. "Every time I look at you you're holding a bottle of the stuff."

"For some reason, the baby always kicks me whenever I drink it," she replied, taking another mouthful.

"And you're sure that that's a sign that it likes it? It could mean that once it's born it will hate you for eternity because you forced it to-"

"Alright, I get the point,' Ziva interrupted, putting the bottle down.

"Have you considered names yet?" Tony asked. "It's beginning to be weird constantly calling it 'it' or 'the baby'."

"Tony, I have no idea whether it is a boy or girl, how can I name it?" she laughed.

"Well-"

Ziva's phone rang. "Hello?"

Tony immediately knew who it was from the way Ziva placed her hand back on her stomach and the way her expression changed. He began to stand so he could give her privacy, but she grabbed him hand, preventing him from moving. 'One second,' she mouthed before turning back to her conversation. "We are doing fine," she said. "…six months…yes, I got the cheque…thank you…alright…bye." She hung up.

"That was him, wasn't it, Tony said, completely deadpan.

"He just wanted to know if I got his cheque in the mail," Ziva replied.

"How often does he call you?" Tony asked.

Ziva eyed him suspiciously, but continued. "About twice a month. He is just making sure," she added as Tony opened him mouth, "that the baby and I are healthy and that I received his cheque. That was all."

"So he's been keeping in contact with you?"

"Of course he has. In case you had not noticed, I'm pregnant with his baby."

"Is he going to be with you in the delivery room?"

"By mutual agreement, no, he will not."

"Then what right does he have to-"

"Tony, enough. I have been fine by myself," Ziva said, before realising her mistake.

"By yourself?" Tony repeated, laughing slightly. "By _yourself_. You think you have been by yourself through this entire ordeal?"

"Tony, that was not what I-"

"Everyone has been with you this entire time. Abby has been constantly shopping online for everything you will need. McGee is incessantly updating you on electronic…crap that is supposed to be able to help you. Gibbs and Jenny have offered you time off for whenever you need it and pretty much let you do what you want," Tony said, trying to keep his voice low. The team hadn't been obvious with their 'Ziva's-pregnant-let's-help-out' project, but it had been happening nonetheless.

Ziva didn't know what made her say it: "And you?"

Tony leant forward and spoke quietly. "If you wanted company, I was there. If you wanted to be alone, I still wasn't far away. For weeks I came over in the morning to make sure you were alright and had taken your vitamins, and you know the only reason I stopped that was because you told me to."

Ziva remained silent so he could continue.

"I took you to all your appointments, and if I absolutely couldn't, I made sure you weren't alone. I made sure you were always eating everything right and making sure you were sleeping when you should. I took you clothes shopping. I took you home, I brought you dinner. I did all these things, never asking for anything in return."

"Tony, I never said you had-" she began, but Tony was on a roll.

"Ziva," he said, running his hands over his face for a second. "I...alright, I'm just going to say it." _Seriously, DiNozzo, you're going to do this now? _he thought. _Well, no time like the present._ "I have been with you for a reason. I want it to stay that way." When she still looked confused, Tony just let it fall out. "I love you, Ziva."

Ziva looked stunned. She took a long drink from her glass before putting it back down slowly. "Tony…we cannot…we cannot date…or be involved in any way. It would be inappropriate and awkward and a whole host of other things at work and-"

"Don't think about work," Tony said, but he could already tell that this was going downhill. "Don't think-"

"Tony, I'm going to be completely honest now," Ziva said. "Alright?"

He nodded.

"You are a somewhat ex-womanizer who did not go a week without a different date for years. You had one serious relationship which tore you apart by the end. Apparently I'm an emotionally unavailable Mossad ninja, and I'm pregnant with another man's baby. A man who you dislike with a passion. Can you explain to me how it would work?"

Tony thought for a moment. "I'd get over my hatred for _him_. I can do that. I could-"

"Alright, here is a situation for you. Say in another month you lose interest in me. You will not break up with me, because then you would be the guy who dumped the seven months pregnant girl. Then we get married and after five years you have become completely absent and you leave me. Then I will have a five year old who just lost its father and by then, work would be extremely tense, because you know Gibbs will be on my side and Abby would finally have someone she would want to boil from the inside out."

"Did we ever go out on a date in that time?" Tony asked rather sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Tony," Ziva said. She could see how much this was hurting him, but she still had to do it. "Do you understand where I'm coming from at all?"

"No," he replied. He reached for his wallet and put some money on the table. "I'm a different person than I was back then."

"Tony…"

He got out of his chair, but crouched down next to her. She kept looking forward. "I wasn't going to lose interest in a month, or five years. I'm not crazy, I just wanna be with you. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he left, leaving Ziva very much alone.

* * *

A/N This chapter took me the longest to write of all of them, and it was actually one of the first that I wrote. The story kind of spawned from here, so I'd really like some feedback on it.

…I can't believe I just said 'spawned'. I never get to say that.


	11. Chapter 11: I Need To Ask You A Favour

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. Been kind of hectic here.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: I Need To Ask You A Favour

The next two days were tense. In fact, they bypassed tense.

They were almost unbearable.

For Ziva especially. She had another doctor's appointment, and for the first time, she was alone. Dr Hayes didn't say anything, but Ziva hated the look of pity in her eyes.

By now, she was just over six months pregnant. She had resigned herself to almost constant deskwork - her only trips away from the squadroom were either to Abby or to Ducky, and were mostly social visits. She was slowly going crazy in her own head. There was nothing to distract her from what Tony had said.

_"I love you, Ziva."_

Surely she should have seen it earlier. All the things he had done, all the things he had listed...the escorting, the diet monitoring, the morning breakfast deliveries, the constant companionship...she'd been blind.

And now it was more obvious than ever.

"_I love you, Ziva."_

"Ziva?"

Ziva snapped back to reality to see McGee standing in front of her. "Morning."

"Ziva, it's 0630. What are you doing here?"

She ran her hands over her face. "I was not able to sleep."

"The baby?"

_No, it's my mind working on overload,_ she thought. "Yes."

"Ah."

"Why are you here so early?" Ziva asked, changing the subject.

McGee yawned. "Abby's place was being fumigated. She stayed at my place. And, of course, she'd been drinking Caf-Pow all day, so she didn't sleep at all."

"I'm guessing you did not either?"

"She just wanted to keep talking."

"About?"

McGee sat at his desk. "Stuff?" he tried, but she wasn't convinced.

"McGee."

"You. And DiNozzo," he said. Too early for arguing with her, he thought miserably.

"What about us?"

"For two days you and him have been avoiding each other like the plague. Abby wanted to know why, and she assumed that I would know the answer."

"Fair enough."

"What did happen between you two?" McGee asked.

Ziva just stared at him, not willing to say anything.

_"I love you, Ziva."_

McGee sensed the conversation was over, so he began his work.

An hour later both Tony and Gibbs were there. The only things breaking the silence were people typing on their computers and shuffling papers.

Ziva had given up on the paperwork - she was looking at the pregnancy book that Abby had gotten her instead. With just three months to go, she wanted all the information she could get. Except this time she wasn't really reading – she was thinking.

She couldn't work in these conditions. And she could see that Tony was on edge as well, distracting him from his work as well.

She stood up awkwardly, and noticed that Tony made a sudden move to help her, but resisted. _It's just a habit_, she thought. Sure enough, he sat back down and continued working.

"Just going to visit Abby," she said as she walked past Gibbs. He nodded, not looking up from his work.

* * *

"Man, does anyone up there talk anymore?" Abby said once she noticed Ziva. She was sitting at her desk, watching a video feed of the squadroom.

"You are watching us?" Ziva said incredulously.

"Well, yeah. But like I said, doesn't anyone talk anymore?" Abby replied, standing up and giving her chair to Ziva.

"We're all working on the case."

"Except you."

"What?"

"You've been pretending to read. You keep either staring at the page or glancing at Tony."

Ziva stared. "You can see that from this video?"

"I can see anything," Abby said. "Are you going to tell me-"

"No. But I need to ask you a favour."

Abby looked at her curiously. "What?"

* * *

"You're finally taking your time off?" Jenny said disbelievingly. They were in her office where she was filing papers.

"Yes," Ziva replied simply.

"Ziva," Jenny said, sitting across the table from her. "What's going on?"

"I am taking the time off that you and Gibbs have almost been pushing on me for a while now."

"I meant, what's going on with you and Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva looked at her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Ziva, I might be up here all the time, but I do know what goes on with the teams, especially yours. As a friend, what's going on?"

"It is just a minor disagreement," Ziva said, not wanting to get into it. Then she changed the subject. "Abby is letting me stay at her place for a while. It has just been fumigated, but is fine now."

"Well, if you're sure," Jenny said, standing up and helping Ziva up as well. "Let Gibbs know."

"I will. Thank you, Jenny."

Jenny smiled as Ziva walked out, but as soon as she was gone her expression changed to concern. What was going on with Tony and Ziva?

* * *

Back in the squadroom, Ziva packed up her things. "Gibbs?"

He looked over at her.

"I am taking that time off you and the Director offered me. She has already approved it," she said.

Gibbs looked at her intently for a moment, but then returned to work. "Alright," he said.

Tony gaped at her as she walked out. "Boss?"

"What?"

Tony couldn't think of a way to ask what he wanted, so he didn't say anything.

* * *

A/N Review! They make me happy. =)

And the next chapter is already written, and I have two people who are going to email and text me endlessly reminding me to update, so it won't be long until I do!

Oh yeah, I've gone through and named all the chapters. I was bored. Internet keeps running slow.


	12. Chapter 12: It Smells Like Him

A/N Five days since the last update...that's good, right?

Taylor Swift is AWESOME in concert. Just thought I'd let you know. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: It Smells Like Him

_Later that night…_

Ziva sat on Abby's couch, trying to get comfortable. Abby had already insisted that Ziva would have the bed for the duration of her stay, but Ziva still preferred to spend her time out in the lounge.

"Here we go," Abby said, walking in from the kitchen. "One…really massive cup of orange juice."

"Abby, it's an old Caf-Pow cup. You drink way more than this every day," Ziva said, accepting her drink.

"I am a self-confessed caffeine addict," Abby said, as if that was a valid excuse. "You, on the other hand…I don't think I've ever seen you drink this much in one sitting."

"For some reason, the baby always kicks me whenever I drink it," Ziva said slowly, remembering telling Tony the exact same thing.

Abby picked up on the change of mood. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Abby-"

"You know you're going to eventually. Just tell me now. The suspense is killing me."

Ziva sighed. As usual, Abby was right. "Tony and I went out for coffee-"

"Skip the details like that. Get to the point," Abby said, practically bouncing with excitement.

"He told me he loved me," Ziva said, taking a long sip of her drink.

Abby froze. "What?"

"He told me he loved me," Ziva repeated, the feeling of shame returning to her.

Abby stared at her. "Tony said-"

"-that he loved me. _Loves_. Not loved. Tony _loves_ me," Ziva said quickly.

Abby slumped back in the cushions. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"That's all that happened?"

"Yes…"

"Ziva, he's been in love with you for years…"

"I realise that now."

"…and you've been in love with him for just as long."

Ziva blinked. "What?"

Abby laughed for a moment. "In the movies, this is the time where you realise that everyone else has been saying things about it for ages."

"But no-one-"

"That's the point. Everyone could see it, really. Me, McGee, Gibbs, everyone. McGee actually used you two in his book, but that's the biggest thing any of us did about it. You and Tony have been so obvious with your feelings but not obvious at all, if that makes sense. You guys have the most chemistry and spark that I have ever seen. The rest of us didn't say anything because we wanted it to unfold normally."

"You actually discussed it?"

"Well, no. But it's obvious that that was what we were doing."

Ziva frowned. "You do know that you are making barely any sense at all."

"My point is that I'm not that surprised by Tony telling you. The way he's been looking at you, the way he's been helping you...he was going to snap sooner or later."

"Abby-"

"And now," Abby continued. "The ball is in your court."

"What?"

"It's your time to make a move. He played his card, you play yours."

"Abby, we had a fight," Ziva said slowly and clearly. "I said some hurtful things to him, basically throwing his words into his face. It can't be fixed easily."

Abby stood up and took their now empty cups back to the kitchen. "Time for bed," she said as she walked back.

"Yes Ma'am," Ziva replied. She reached down and pulled her pyjamas out of her bag and began walking to the bedroom.

"Is that…" Abby trailed off, looking at Ziva's clothes. "Is that Tony's shirt?"

Ziva looked down at the shirt she was holding. "…yes."

"The one he was looking for the other day in the squadroom?"

"…yes."

"Can I ask why you have it?"

Ziva picked at the shoulder seam. "It smells like him," she said, very quietly.

Abby smiled to herself as she set herself up on the couch. _It's only a matter of time now,_ she thought.

* * *

Ziva lay awake hours after she'd gone to bed. She didn't feel right.

For months now, she'd taken comfort that at the push of a button on her phone Tony would be there, that if she'd vaguely mentioned going somewhere he'd be right beside her as she went.

Now he wasn't.

It was strange. They still sat across from each other in the squadroom, they still took the same elevator on their way home, except they'd never been so far apart.

_Maybe this time apart will be good_, she thought, rolling over and settling herself on her other side. _Maybe this will turn out okay._

Except she couldn't figure out how it would be.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Abby walked into the squadroom to find McGee working and Tony staring blankly down at his hands. "Morning," she said.

"Hi Abs," McGee replied cheerfully.

No response for Tony. "Tony?"

Tony looked up at her reluctantly, and she saw that the rims of his eyes were red, and he looked exhausted, both mentally and physically. "Hi Abs," he said quietly.

Abby pulled Ziva's chair over to his desk and sat down next to him. "She's fine," she whispered to him, making sure McGee couldn't hear. "She's just at my place for a few weeks until she can sort things out."

Tony nodded lamely and resumed staring at his hands.

"Okay, I lied a little bit," Abby admitted.

Tony snapped his head back up to her.

"She barely slept last night. She was tossing and turning until early this morning."

"She's not okay?" Tony croaked out. He was ashamed of how desperate and needy his voice sounded, but he knew Abby wasn't going to hold it against him.

"No, she's not."

"Okay," Tony said. "Keep me posted."

Abby smiled. "I will."

* * *

A/N Review!

Next chapter: Throwing pebbles. That's all I'm gonna say.


	13. Chapter 13: I Want You There

A/N For my Not Stalker, because she's my girl, and angel-death-dealer, because she makes me laugh. =)

* * *

Chapter 13: I Want You There

_Two weeks later_…

"I reorganized your CDs," Ziva said as Abby walked in the door.

"Again?"

"I alphabetized them backwards, then the right way, then by year of sale-"

"At least you've stopped baking," Abby said, thinking about the muffin-filled apartment she'd come home to a few days earlier. Ziva was getting extremely bored, that much was obvious.

Ziva watched Abby intently as she put her bag down and hung up her coat.

Abby noticed. "He's still the same."

Ziva sighed. "Okay."

"This has gone on long enough now, don't you think?" Abby said. "Me being the go-between, you being holed up here for days at a time-"

"I went out for a walk yesterday morning!"

"You get my point," Abby said.

Ziva sighed again. "Yes."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Alright, I'm taking control," Abby said, loosing all of her patience in a second. "Tomorrow, you will go to NCIS or Tony's place, depending if he goes in to work, seeing as it is a Saturday. You will talk to him. You will tell him how you feel. Deal?" she finished, holding out her hand.

Ziva shook it. "Deal."

"Good."

Ziva yawned.

"Bed. Now."

"You are suddenly a very forceful person," Ziva said.

Abby hugged her. "Gotta take care of the first NCIS baby and its mum," she said.

"Thank you," Ziva said. "For all of this."

"You're welcome."

* * *

That night, Ziva sat up in bed, reading her baby book. She put one of her hands down on her stomach, breathing slowly.

"How did things end up like this?" she said quietly, making sure Abby wouldn't be able to hear her from the other room. "It all stared off with things going well. I was so sure of everything. And now…now I have no idea. You have me," she assured her stomach. "You will always have me. I just thought it wouldn't be _just_ me. I think…" She stopped, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

And then the perfect words hit her.

Throwing off her blankets, she walked out as fast as she could, careful not to wake Abby as she closed the front door.

* * *

McGee blearily dragged himself out of bed to answer the phone. He was sure that there wouldn't be a lead on Massin this late, considering the lack of them for the last few weeks.

"Hello?"

"_Timmy!"_

"Abs?" He checked his watch. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"_Ziva's not here!"_

McGee was instantly wide awake. "What do you mean, she's not here?"

"_I just went to check on her, make sure she was sleeping. The bedroom door was open, and she's not anywhere in the apartment."_

"Where would she have gone?" he asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

The answer dawned on Abby as well. _"Oh. Oh my…yay!"_

_

* * *

_

Tony groaned as he still didn't manage to break his Tetris record. He'd been trying for hours. Mostly because it was a great distraction from Ziva and from the pouring rain outside.

_Tink_.

Tony hit the 'Try Again' option and got ready for another round.

_Tink tink._

"What the…" Tony muttered. The noise stood out from the rain. He went over to the window and peered outside.

She was standing out there, in the rain, throwing rocks up at his window.

He opened the window. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, completely disregarding his feelings of hurt and shame that he felt whenever she was around.

She yelled something back, but he couldn't hear her over the rain. "Come inside!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

Moments later she was standing in his kitchen, dripping water all over the floor. Not that he minded. It just wasn't a sight he was used to.

"Was there any reason for you to be standing out in the rain in the middle of the night?" he asked, passing her a towel.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"And…?"

Ziva took a moment to make sure her words would come out properly. "I was talking to the baby and was thinking about that fact that it won't have a father to grow up with unless things are different between you and me. And I realise that I said some things that I should not have-"

"You did say you were going to tell the truth."

"-and I am sorry for the way I said those things. And I'm sorry for not showing you how much I appreciate the help and support that you have been giving me throughout this entire thing."

_Good one,_ she thought. _You were a rambling mess. Great job with having the whole thing planned._

"What…" Tony began asking a question, but noticed what she was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

Ziva blushed.

"You stole my shirt! The one that went missing!" he exclaimed. Then he remembered his original thought. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying," she said slowly, "that I want you there. For the baby. For me. I cannot picture myself doing this alone. I need you there. I want you there. I want you to be this baby's father. I want you there."

"Ziva…" Tony replied, trying to think of something to say but not quite managing it. Ziva, noticing this, took a step forward, ignoring the coldness she was feeling. Maybe standing out in the rain really hadn't been such a good idea…

"Tony."

Tony looked her in the eyes for a fleeting moment before closing the gap between them, putting his lips on hers and putting his hands around her waist. She reached her hands around and clasped them behind his neck.

She pulled her face away from his after a minute, just to confirm. "Apology accepted?"

He smiled. "Apology accepted."

* * *

A/N Review!

Hope you guys liked it!

Not Stalker, you owe me big time.


	14. Chapter 14: I Just Wanted To Do That

* * *

Chapter 14: I Just Wanted To Do That

"Where is she?" Abby demanded the next morning as she burst through Tony's front door, startling him from his breakfast.

"What?"

"Where's Ziva?" Tony noticed McGee standing behind her.

"In the bedroom," he answered, his spoon still poised halfway between his bowl and his mouth.

Abby eyed him suspiciously.

"She's clothed," he confirmed. "She's sleeping."

"She's sleeping?"

"Either that or she's been acting for the last eight hours," Tony said, finally putting the spoon in his mouth.

After a few more minutes of holding her in the kitchen, Ziva had gone to dry off before they'd both collapsed onto the bed, both exhausted from lack of sleep and lack of each other. She'd gone to sleep almost instantly, whereas he had relished in being able to hold her again while she slept, keeping her safe, watching over her.

Just thinking about it made him smile.

"I'm assuming she'll be staying here for the rest of her leave?" Abby asked, clearly trying to keep her happiness inside so she wouldn't wake Ziva.

"Most likely," he said, shovelling in more cereal while he had the chance. Ziva's famed appetite was almost certain to want all of his food, so he was getting as much as he could while he could.

McGee dragged Abby out of the apartment, claiming they had to get to work.

* * *

Ziva emerged from the bedroom twenty minutes later. "Morning."

"Morning," he said, taking her hand as she walked past and pulling her in for a kiss. "How's Bub?"

"'Bub'?"

"The baby. Temporary name. Like I said, 'it' and 'the baby' are beginning to drive me mad."

She sat down opposite him. Tony brought his bowl closer to him, making sure it wasn't easily in her reach.

Ziva, however, didn't say a word.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Tony," she said. "I don't think we should get too attached to this baby."

Tony dropped his spoon. "What? I thought you-"

"Things can go wrong. Complications."

"You've been doing more research on the internet, haven't you?" Tony said, even though he already knew the answer. "I told you not to do that."

Ziva shrugged. Tony reached his hand over and put it over hers on the table. "It'll be fine. You're Ziva David, Mossad assassin and ninja."

"That is basically my point," she replied. "I myself have become a stereotype. Supposedly, I do not doubt myself or my actions. I am supposed to always win. I am supposed to save the day, every time."

"Ziva," Tony said seriously. "You, and the baby, are going to be fine. You've got all of us at the agency, you've got me, whenever you want-" Ziva smiled at that. "-and we are going to make sure that everything will be normal. Alright?"

"Tony-"

"Alright?"

Ziva stared at him for a moment before agreeing. "Okay."

* * *

"Late again, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as Tony tried to sneak in.

"Not my fault, Boss," he reasoned.

"Whose fault was it?"

"Coffee guy. Messed up the order," Tony explained, handing everyone a cup.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Ziva? You about done hiding yet?"

Tony looked up confusedly. "What-"

Ziva's eyes appeared over near the staircase. "How did you-"

"Ziva, you're meant to be at home. Resting," Tony said, sounding agitated.

McGee stared at him.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tony continued. He'd had no idea that she was there.

"You just said you took longer than expected at the coffee shop. Obviously, I-"

"Ziva, you are on leave. You aren't supposed to be here," Gibbs said as Ziva came over to them sheepishly.

"Tony's place is not terribly exciting," she admitted. Tony gaped at her. "Sorry."

McGee smirked. "Ziva, you have 12 weeks left-"

"Exactly. That's a long time. Three months. I," she said, beginning to walk away from them, "am going to go spend some time with Abby." She left before any of them could argue.

"Pregnancy does strange things to people," McGee said.

Tony smiled. _Sometimes strange things are good_, he thought.

* * *

"ZIVA!" Abby squealed when Ziva appeared in the lab. "What're you doing here?"

"Being alone at Tony's place is not overly exciting," Ziva said, sitting on Abby's stool.

"But it's fun when there's company..." Abby said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ziva stared blankly at her.

"Tony! And you! You and Tony, Tony and you!" Abby said. "Finally!"

"I did hear you this morning, you know," Ziva said. "You are not very good at containing your excitement. You're not bad at it, but there is definitely room for improvement."

Abby shrugged it off. "So what's happening with you guys now?"

"Who?"

"Gee, Ziva, have to hormones messed that much with your brain? You and Tony!"

"I am staying at his place. But at this rate, I think I will be coming into work often. There is nothing to do there except watch movies. Literally."

"You can come and hang out with me," Abby offered.

"Thank you."

"Ziva," came a voice from the doorway. The girls turned around to see Tony. "C'mere."

Abby helped Ziva off the stool and nudged her towards the door.

Tony reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the corridor.

"Tony, what-" Ziva began, but she was silenced with his lips being pushed onto hers.

After a moment, they broke apart. "Hi," he said.

"Hello," she smiled.

"How are you?"

"Tony, I saw you less than two hours ago, and then again about ten minutes ago. I'm still fine."

"Just checking," Tony said, kissing her again. "I just wanted to do that."

"And..."

"Gibbs wants to you go back home. Yeah, I know you don't want to go," he continued as Ziva started to object. "But you are on leave, and there's only so many times that's you'll be able to come in here as a visitor. Come on, I'll walk you out," he said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the elevator.

* * *

A/N (beware, this may be a long a/n)

This chapter was kind of an attempt at opening the door for my muse. Unfortunately, my muse slammed its door a while ago, and it seems to have locked it. Until I work out what the key is, I think I'll be struggling a bit. Anyway, that's why this chapter doesn't really have a purpose. But it'll get better.

Next thing, I won't be able to update for around three weeks, but after that, I'll try and update more often. Because I know how much you guys like it. Seriously, I've had so many positive reviews on this story! I luv 'em all.

(just an afterthought) Thanks for the 210 reviews that I've gotten! I danced when I cracked 200. I dance when I get 10, so you can just imagine the 200-review dance.


	15. Chapter 15: He's Got Issues

A/N And I'm back!

Yeah. That makes me happy.

For _M E Wofford_, because constant PMs keep me writing (and entertained!) and _angel-death-dealer_, because her fics never fail to make me smile and giggle.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: He's Got Issues

_Four weeks later…_

"I am officially never watching a James Bond movie ever again," Ziva groaned as Tony switched off the television. "Enough is enough."

"You can never have enough James Bond," Tony argued, reaching to the table behind the couch and passing Ziva her drink.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "And I have been forced to watch Dr No every day for weeks now. That is more than enough."

Tony laughed. "Fair enough." He helped her get off the couch from where she'd been resting against him, legs folded underneath her.

"I cannot wait for this to be over," Ziva said.

"Movie marathons?"

"Pregnancy," she corrected. "Seven more weeks. Then-"

"You are not going back to work until your doctor, Gibbs, the Director and I agree that you can," Tony interrupted. "Don't look at me like that, the decision's final."

Ziva narrowed her eyes even further. "I could be helping on the Massin case. It's been over seven months and we _still_ don't have any proper leads."

"We know that he has another identity that he's stopped using at the moment," Tony countered. "We know he has no pattern between victims except that they'll all female and all engaged. He kills them because of his own screwed up childhood."

"Those leads are old. We have had nothing new in weeks."

"Like you said, he's good," Tony reasoned. "But we'll get him. We always do. Which probably isn't the best way to think," he continued as Ziva frowned even more. "But it works."

Ziva went to the kitchen to put her glass in the dishwasher. "So in the meantime, there is a serial killer out there and we have no idea when or where he's going to strike next."

"We've got that BOLO out on his car-"

"Which hasn't turned up anywhere."

"And we're doing the best we can," Tony finished.

"I'd feel a lot better if I could help. There are a lot of pregnant women who work until they have just two weeks until their due date."

"There are probably a lot of them that would be offended by me saying this, but are their jobs as stressful as yours? Mossad liaison for a criminal investigative service that is currently dealing with the best serial killer in its history and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ziva said tiredly. "I just do not like you going off to work when I know that I am not there as your partner, getting your back."

Tony smiled lightly. "You really feel that way?"

Ziva was slightly taken aback. "Of course I do."

He walked up to her and kissed her briefly, just long enough to calm her slightly. "You'll be back at work. You just have to take care of the baby. And yourself. That's Priority Number One."

"And what's Priority Number Two?"

Tony kissed her again. "Making sure that I can do that whenever I want."

* * *

"Boss, is there any way Ziva can work from home on the case?" Tony asked the next day as he got to work. "She's going nuts at home."

"And what entertainment have you given her?" Gibbs said, not looking up from his work.

"Movies..."

"And in the years that you have known Ziva, have you known her to enjoy watching movies all day, every day?"

A vivid memory of Ziva having to read a book to understand films came into Tony's mind. "...no."

"Then there's your problem."

Tony contemplated this as he sat at his desk.

"Still nothing," McGee announced as he returned from Abby's lab. "Massin hasn't used his credit cards, phone or car in weeks."  
"So he's bought a new phone, living on cash and taking public transport. Wow. That'll help us catch him," Tony said sarcastically.

McGee looked questionably at Gibbs.

"He's living with a pregnant Ziva. He's got issues," Gibbs told him.

"Anything happened to anything in the name of Sam Selliny?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Massin has ceased all activity that can be documented."

Tony grumbled some more and began typing on his computer.

"There has to be something, somewhere, that can lead us to this guy," Gibbs said, getting up and standing in front of the plasma. "Anything."

"Boss, we've got a blanket BOLO on anything to do with him. All of the places he's ever _stayed_ at are being monitored. Any place that he has any ties to is being watched. There's no way he can slip through the net."

"And yet he's been managing to do just that for months now," Gibbs said, turning to face the younger agent, who paled slightly and went back to his desk.

* * *

"And here is your new yoga mat," Tony said, putting another bag on the floor at Ziva's feet. "Apparently you might want to do yoga at some point."

Ziva put down her plate of food and gestured to the miniature mountain of bags that had been created on the floor. "May I ask what caused this shopping spree?"

"I didn't want you getting bored while you were staying here," he said. "I want you to enjoy your time off."

Ziva looked into his eyes for a moment and read what he was thinking. "You want me to enjoy my time here so after the baby is born I will want to keep coming back."

Tony blinked. _Note to self: Mossad ninjas have mind reading abilities_, he thought. "Maybe."

"Tony," Ziva began. "I love you. That is not going to change. I enjoy your company thoroughly. I enjoy being here. Of course I will be back after the baby is born. We will be here as much as possible, if not every day or two. I have already told you that I want you there, for me and the baby. I want you as the father figure. You know that, right?" she added, suddenly worried that her message had not come across the first time.

"I know."

"Then do not worry about having to keep me entertained. I am fine."

"So I can return-"

"I did not say that these things will not have their uses, however," she added, eyeing the new iPod speakers amongst other things. "I am sure these can help."

Tony grinned. "I'm sure they can."

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it!

Just a note, I am trying to pad out the story a bit, just for one more chapter probably. Then things will be in full swing again.

And reviews = love. Love = happiness. And I love being happy. Hehe.


	16. Chapter 16: It's Not Working

A/N Yep, I'm fast forwarding another four weeks. Mostly because I really want to get into this part of the story.

Another shout out to _angel-death-dealer_, whose review literally made me jump out of my chair in excitement. =)

* * *

Chapter 16: It's Not Working

_Four weeks later..._

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked as Tony walked into the squadroom.

"At home, still sleeping," Tony said with a sigh of relief. "Managed to get out without making a sound."

"You got ready for work in complete silence?" McGee said. "How did you manage that?"

"It's amazing what can be achieved in the back of a car," Tony replied tiredly.

McGee cackled. "You got ready for work in the back of your car?"

"You would to if you had a light-sleeping heavily pregnant Mossad ninja sleeping in your bed," Tony pointed out. "Especially if you're eating the last of the Cheerios."

"So I guess my book was right," McGee said.

"Right?"

"You and Ziva. In love."

Tony didn't answer. Instead he looked down at the text message he'd just received.

OUT OF CEREAL. BUY MRE ON WAY HOME. Z

"Aw, just like a married couple," McGee sighed.

Tony snapped the phone shut. "Married? Who said anything about getting married?"

"Gee, man, calm down. I was kidding," McGee said quickly, but Tony didn't seem to listen.

"Tony!" Abby announced as she walked in. Because of the lack of leads in their case, she had an extra large amount of free time, so she was constantly visiting them in the squadroom. "Where's Ziva?"

"At home," Tony repeated. "She'll probably be in later this afternoon though."

In the past few weeks, Ziva had developed the habit of coming into work in the afternoon without anyone else noticing and suddenly appearing when no-one expected it.

"How's she going?" Abby continued. "Is she still going nuts at your place?"

"Actually, she's rather content now," Tony said. "I think she's finally accepted that it's difficult for her to move around. The most energetic thing she does is baking, which she seems to have a slight obsession with."

Abby chose not to mention Ziva's baking phase from when she and Tony hadn't been talking. "I think she likes it."

"Yeah, well, the kids down the hall sure do. Never seen so many cookies in my life."

"And the baby's doing well?" McGee chimed in.

"Everything's fine," Tony said suspiciously. "What's with all the questions?"

"It's nearly the end of the pregnancy!" Abby exclaimed. "It's exciting!"

"Ziva still has at least two more weeks to go," Tony said knowingly.

Abby and McGee looked at each other before turning back to Tony. "Oh, someone's nervous."

"Me?" Tony said. "I'm not nervous. Do I seem nervous? Because I'm not."

McGee cleared his throat.

"Is it that obvious?" Tony said ashamedly.

Abby hugged him. "It'll all be fine. Be excited!"

* * *

Tony walked into the squadroom that afternoon to find it empty. Assuming that everyone had gone down to see Ducky, he settled himself at his desk and turned on his computer.

He was distracted by a groan. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

He stood up and went over to _her. I knew she'd be back_, he thought._ "_Why are you hiding in the corner behind your desk?"

She didn't look up at him. "I am not hiding."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm reading."

Tony's eyes moved to the three bottles of orange juice that were beside her, two of which were empty. "Ziva. What's going on?" he asked, worry flooding him.

"Nothing," she replied, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

He sat down next to her. "Ziva."

She looked at him, and he saw that her eyes were bloodshot and that she was more flushed than usual. "Tony…"

"Ziva, what's going on? What's wrong?"

She took another sip of orange juice. "It's not working."

"What's not working?"

"The orange juice." Tony still looked stumped. "Usually when I drink orange juice I can get the baby to kick. It won't do it."

"The baby isn't moving?"

"No."

"How long for?"

"About six hours."

"Alright, come on," Tony said, taking her hand and standing up with her.

"Come on where?"

"I'm taking you to Bethesda. We'll get this checked out."

"Tony, I'm-"

"You are not fine, don't even try it. Come on."

They were almost at the elevator when Gibbs and the others appeared and called them back. "Where are you two going?"

"There's a problem with the baby," Tony said. Ziva punched him in the arm.

"The baby?" McGee asked.

"LEO's saw Massin's car near the dock district. They're blocking the area until we get there. Let's go," Gibbs said.

"But…Ziva…"

"Tony, I'm fine," Ziva said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he said. Ziva stared at him. "Okay, I'm worried about you, but the baby as well."

"What's wrong with the baby?" Jenny asked.

"Ziva hasn't felt it move for while."

"Alright, Tony, go with Gibbs and McGee to the docks. I'll take Ziva to Bethesda and we'll call you when we know more."

Tony looked sideways at Ziva. "It's going to be fine," he said quietly.

Ziva kissed him on the cheek as he and the others walked off.

Jenny took her arm. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N Finally, something happens with the case!

This is the beginning of the end. If that makes sense. 90% of what I think/say only makes sense to me these days.

I've had the ending of this fic written for a _long_ time. Can't wait to see what you guys think.

Just another note, updates _might_ be a bit slower as I get back into my school-induced hibernation period, but as I said, I already have a lot of the upcoming chapters written, so that'll make it a bit easier.


	17. Chapter 17: Something's Going On

A/N Really getting into the ending now! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Something's Going On

"McGee, you'll check the south side, DiNozzo, you'll be with me on the north," Gibbs said as they drove to the docks.

"We'll get the whole thing checked faster if I can check another side by myself Boss," Tony argued from the back seat.

"You're not focused enough. Stop checking your phone, when it rings you can look at it."

Tony put his phone back in his pocket. He'd been obsessively checking it every ten seconds, waiting for Ziva to call.

They arrived at the docks after a few more minutes. McGee headed off in his direction, while Tony trailed after Gibbs. "Do you think Ziva's okay?"

"She'll be fine," Gibbs said, holding his gun in his hand as they walked around.

"But do you think the baby'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stopped without warning, causing Tony to crash into him. "Ziva and the baby will be fine."

The way he was looking at Tony was enough to make him believe. "Alright. Yeah, they'll be fine. I wasn't worried. Were you worried? I wasn't."

Gibbs resumed walking around.

"_Gibbs, found his car. Blood in the back, and some on the ground, consistent with dragging someone." _McGee's voice came through their earpieces.

"Did you see Massin?"

"_I'm checking out the warehouse with the crates out the front. Only place within a hundred metres that he could be that I haven't checked."_

"We'll join you." Signalling to Tony, they headed over.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Ziva said.

"Ziva, you can stop pretending you aren't worried," Jenny said. "I can tell. There's no point."

Ziva looked down at her stomach. "I'm not worried."

Jenny sat down next to Ziva. As soon as the doctor had talked to Ziva they had put her in a bed and hooked her up to IV lines. "Ziva, you will be-"

"Will everyone stop saying that this will be fine! This is not fine! Nothing is fine!" Ziva burst out.

The nurse who had taken her blood pressure just moments ago came back into the room, this time followed by a doctor.

"I'm Doctor Matthews," he said. "How long has it been since you felt your baby move?"

"At least six hours," Ziva replied.

"When did you last see your OB/GYN?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Everything went alright?"

"Yes."

"Diabetes?"

"No. What do you think is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Probably nothing, these are just routine questions," Matthews replied. "Allergies?"

"None."

"Doctor?" The nurse on the other side of Ziva passed Matthews a piece of paper.

"What is that? What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Your blood pressure is 180 over 110."

"What does that mean?"

"Something's going on," Matthews said. "We're just going to take you to a sonogram machine to get more information. Can you think of any reason that your blood pressure would be so high?"

"I'm a Mossad liaison officer for NCIS and my team which also includes my boyfriend are currently going to arrest a serial killer who we've been after for months now and-"

"Yes, there are probably a few reasons," Jenny summarised.

"Alright, well, let's go, we'll just make sure of a few things," Matthews said as they began to wheel Ziva out of the room.

* * *

"He's inside," McGee said breathlessly as he ran to Tony and Gibbs. "Massin. He's inside."

"Anyone else in there?"

"A woman in her wedding dress."

Tony stared at him. "What?"

"She's in her wedding dress. There's blood on it, but she looks alright."

"McGee, you go from the back, DiNozzo, stay with me. We go on my mark," Gibbs instructed.

He and Tony positioned themselves at the door.

"_In position Boss,"_ McGee said.

"Go."

They burst in, surprising Massin, who was holding a knife to the woman's throat. There was blood coming from her nose and little cuts on her hands, which explained the blood on her beautiful white dress. "NCIS! Put the weapon down Massin!"

Massin glared at them. "How the hell are you gonna stop me?!" he yelled.

The woman looked petrified, her eyes closed as she tried to pull Massin's arm from where it encircled her waist.

"Like this," Gibbs said. He fired two shots into a pile of nearby wooden crate, then aimed his gun back at Massin. "Next time it'll be your head."

"You don't scare me Gibbs," Massin said. "You can't kill me unless you kill her as well."

"Her? You don't refer to her by name?" Gibbs said. "Suppose it's easier for you not to. So you can't identify with her. So she means nothing."

The woman looked to the side, where McGee gave her an encouraging look.

"You're killing innocent women who have never even met you because you grew up without a mother," Gibbs continued. "You-"

"It's not gonna work," Massin interrupted. "Trying to make me sympathise with her."

"Of course. You're a serial killer. That just makes you more deranged than a normal killer," Tony said. This was a great distraction from Ziva.

* * *

A/N Yes, it is an awkward spot to end the chapter, but if I didn't cut it there it would have been very long.

And I would like to apologise for any errors that may have been made in this chapter and any upcoming ones. My mental state ain't what it used to be.


	18. Chapter 18: I'm Doing What She Wants

A/N For once, I'm actually going to say something worthwhile.

At the end of the last chapter, I said the chapter would have been longer but I cut it. Apparently that's not good. The chapters are as long as I can make them within reason. I understand how much people can enjoy longer chapters - I love them myself - but this chapter just wasn't working.

A few weeks ago my life changed pretty drastically and dramatically and I'm doing my absolute best to keep above everything - I was actually going to take a hiatus from writing for a few months but decided to wait until this fic was done.

I just wanted to get that out there.

To all the reviewers and everybody – you are my rocks. I have a huge collection of them now and I love them all.

Hope you like this!

* * *

Chapter 18: I'm Doing What She Wants

Gibbs was still having a staring match with Massin, trying to think of a new tactic.

By now, the woman Massin was holding was standing still, her eyes closed again, and knife still at her throat.

"You gonna do anything?" Massin asked. "Or should I just kill her like I did the others?"

"Oh, shut up!" Tony said. Gibbs and McGee glanced at him for a second, not wanting to take theirs eyes off of Massin. "My girlfriend is in the emergency room, and instead of being there with her, I'm standing here wanting to put a bullet right between your eyes because you're a slimy good for nothing sleazeball serial killer…sorry Boss."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs began, but changed his mind. "Massin, give it up. It's three against one, you're not going anywhere unless it's in handcuffs or a body bag."

"Really?" he replied, turning and pulling the knife slowly away from his hostage and pointing it directly at Gibbs. "Well, I don't think-"

BANG BANG.

Lyle Massin lay dead on the ground, a hole in his shoulder and in his forehead.

The woman pulled his arm off her and stood up, struggling to breathe. McGee rushed forward for helped her. "What's your name?"

"Jeannie Whatley," she said. "Oh my God, I-"

"You're okay," Tony said, walking over. "How did Massin get you?"

"I was at home, getting dressed for my wedding, and the next thing I knew there was a man standing behind me…he grabbed me and put me in his car, drove me here."

"You're getting married today?" McGee asked.

"Well, I was. Don't think I can wear this dress again," Jeannie laughed. "Thank you, so much."

"You injured?"

"Just the nose…when he grabbed me he got my arms…I think my ankle's broken…"

"Well, you got him Boss," McGee said to Gibbs.

"Wasn't me." Gibbs turned to face Tony.

"I just wanted that bastard to be gone," Tony said. "Considering we've been after him for over eight months, that was over quick." His phone rang. "Ziva?"

"_It's Jenny. Ziva's gone for more tests, I'm coming back to the agency."_

"Tests?" With that word, both McGee and Gibbs turned to look at him.

"_They're just checking on a few things."_

"Can't you stay there with her?"

"_I can't go into the testing room with her, and she's insisting that I go back."_

"But-"

"_She has her cellphone, she said she promises to call you as soon as she needs you."_

"Thanks, Jenny."

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"They're taking Ziva for tests," Tony answered, trying not to worry. _Everything will be fine_, he told himself.

_Everything will be fine_.

* * *

They arrived back at the squadroom an hour later. Jeannie had been taken to hospital and Massin's body had been taken to autopsy cooler.

Jenny came down to see them. "Congratulations," she said.

Tony jumped up. "Ziva had the baby?!"

"No."

"Then what are you congratulating us on?"

"Solving the case. Catching the serial killer."

"Oh."

"It's the weirdest case ever. We spend months going after the guy, and then suddenly it's all over," Abby said, walking in with Ducky. "How's Ziva?"

"She's having tests done, she'll call us when they're done," Jenny said.

Abby turned to Tony. "You okay?"

"I'll be better once I know what's going on," he said. "Maybe I should go down there-"

"Tony, she's scared," Jenny told him. "She won't admit it, but she is. With you being how you are now, you'll make it worse. At the moment we should only do what she wants."

Tony's phone rang. "Ziva?"

"_Tony, I need you here."_

_Ha,_ thought Tony to himself. "What's going on?"

"_They're coming back with my results in a minute. I need you here."_

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm leaving.I'm gone," Tony said, hanging up.

"What's happening?" Abby asked, the rest of the team listening intently.

"They're going to give Ziva her test results soon, and she wants me to be there when it happens," Tony explained, grabbing his coat. "I'm doing what she wants."

Jenny put her hand on his shoulder. "Be calm. Don't work her up, her blood pressure is high enough already."

"Good luck," Gibbs said. Tony nodded in return before running to the elevator.

* * *

A/N Going by what I've written now, there are four chapters to go. But I might do some tweaking. Hehe.

I also want to do some advertising here (yeah, I'm that low). I'm creator/moderator of an NCIS spoilers community on LiveJournal. A couple of people have asked me where I find pictures and things, and usually as soon as anything is posted on the internet, it's posted on the community. It's pretty efficient.

The link to it (and my own personal LiveJournal) is on my profile page.

Hope you're enjoying the fic! I'm now off to watch Knockout (yeah, Australia is behind. But that's what the internet is for =] )


	19. Chapter 19: Time To Go

A/N My mum's friend had her baby (!!!) hence the no update.

Seriously, baby girl Georgie is adorable.

This is also one of my favourite chapters. It's just one big scene.

For _angel-death-dealer_, because she's awesome. And I told her she'd like this chapter. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 19: Time To Go

"Hi, I'm looking for Ziva David, she was admitted a few hours ago, she's pregnant, really pretty-"

"You must be Mr DiNozzo, she's been saying she wanted to wait for you to get here before she gets her results. She's the second door on the right, I'll let to doctor know you're here," the nurse at the desk said.

"Thanks." Tony ran to the door and nearly crashed into it.

"Tony!" Ziva said. After getting over the initial shock of seeing her in a hospital gown in a bed surrounded by beeping machines, he went in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm in a hospital," she groaned.

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"They are about to tell me...us," Ziva corrected herself, smiling. "Here's the doctor now."

"You must be Tony," he said as he walked in. "I'm Doctor Matthews."

"Hi," Tony said slowly, looking the doctor up and down. "Just how old are you?"

"Tony," Ziva hissed.

"I'll be 32 tomorrow," Matthews said.

"Great. It's a probie doctor," Tony muttered.

"Okay, Ziva, I'm going to tell you what's going on, and it's going to sound worse than it is, but the problems are easily solvable."

"Alright," Ziva said, sitting up in the bed. She unconsciously grabbed Tony's hand and looked at Matthews intently.

"The baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck-"

"The baby's choking?" Tony interrupted, squeezing Ziva's hand.

"Tony," she said quietly. "Just listen."

"We'll monitor the baby and make sure the situation doesn't progress," Matthews continued. "Its heart rate is dropping gradually but," he added as Tony began to interrupt again, "we will do everything we can to keep this under control. Now we are just waiting on your blood test results and we'll go from there."

"But she'll be alright?" Tony said.

"I am confident that Ziva will be fine."

"But you're not certain."

"Tony," Ziva said again. "You're crushing my hand."

Tony looked down and quickly released it - it was blotched with white and red. "Sorry. I just wish we had someone who at least _looks _like they have real world experience."

"I'll go check on your results," Matthews said, not hearing Tony. He gave them an encouraging smile and left.

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this but you have got to calm down!" Ziva exclaimed. "I'm the one in a hospital bed!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Tony said. "I have good news though."

"What?"

"We got Massin."

"You did? You did it without me? What did you do?"

"I shot him in the head."

Ziva laughed, but quickly stopped.

"Ziva? Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," she said, putting her hands to her face.

"Nurse!" Tony yelled.

Two nurses and Doctor Matthews came in. "What's going on?"

"How many times in a day can that question be asked?" Tony wondered out loud.

"I feel nauseous," Ziva told the doctor.

"Have you had headaches at all?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You've been having headaches?" Tony asked, but Ziva ignored him. _She really is sick_, Tony thought.

"Well, I have your test results back, Ziva, and they confirm that you have pre-eclampsia," Matthews explained.

"She's sick?"

"Tony," Ziva said. "This is not alright. I am not alright. This is-"

"Ziva, calm. Calm is the idea."

"Alright, we're going to put you on a magnesium sulphate drip, and then I'll go prep the OR for surgery," Matthews said, writing more notes on Ziva's chart.

"Surgery?" Ziva asked.

"We're gonna deliver the baby."

"I'm only 37 weeks pregnant, I read the last two weeks were important for respiratory development," Ziva said, her heart rate increasing even more.

"Right now there's a risk that you could have a seizure and cause brain damage to either yourself or the baby," Matthews continued, going into emergency mode. One of the nurses put on a new IV drip bag, then left the room with the doctor.

"I'll come back to take her to pre-op in about five minutes," the other nurse said. "This will all be over soon." She left the room.

"They are her encouraging words? 'This will all be over soon'? If I had my knife I would-"

"No stressing. Calm. Sea breezes. Walking along a beach," Tony said quickly.

Ziva laughed. "Tony, I-"

"Marry me."

Ziva stared. "What?"

"Marry me, Ziva."

Ziva couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. It had come out of nowhere. "Tony, what-"

Tony took her hand, kneeling right beside her bed. "For years I have worked with you, been with you more than my own so-called family, and I have loved every minute of it. I don't care about the technicalities and biology of this...this baby is mine. I'm ready for this, and I know you know that as well. I want you and this baby to be my family. I want to be right there with you as this baby grows up, and I want...I want everything. At work we see all the time what love can do and I believe that you and I are one of those cases where people just know that we are meant to be together. We know we are meant to be together."

For a moment Ziva was speechless, but then regained use of her tongue. "Tony, this is a very impulsive thing, you have not even thought about it-"

"I have thought about it," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small green box. He gave it to her.

"You really have thought about it," she said softly, opening the box to reveal a gold band with a diamond gleaming up at her. "How long have you been carrying this around?"

"About a week," Tony replied. "McGee mentioned marriage the other day. Made me freak out because I thought he'd seen it."

Ziva looked away from the ring. "You were undecided! That's why you are going this now, in a hospital ward! You have-"

"Ziva," Tony said, interrupting her speel and looking at her resignedly.

"Can you not do anything like a normal person?"

"Well, you make it pretty hard to."

"Tony-"

"Ziva."

"What?"

"This is the part where you give me an answer so I can stop feeling like an idiot and regain feeling in my knee because this floor is really bad to kneel on."

"Yes."

"What?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes."

"You can have more than ten seconds-"

"Yes."

"You can think about it more."

"No."

Tony frowned at her. "Yes or no?"

Ziva moved over and put one of her hands on his face. "Tony, my answer is yes."

He put the ring onto her finger and kissed her, only to be interrupted by the nurse. "Alright, time to go," she said. She and two other nurses unhooked all of the cables surrounding Ziva's bed and wheeled her from the room.

Ziva was almost giggly. Tony could hear her as they took her down the hall. "I'm engaged!"

Then he realised that he was now the only one in the room, standing there. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Abs. Guess what."

"_What?"_

"I'm getting married."

* * *

A/N Excited?!

Review! (I really want feedback on this chapter, I spent a while on it.)


	20. Chapter 20: It's About Ziva

A/N I loved the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you!

And now I'm updating quicker than usual, mostly because I'm avoiding sleeping. Heh.

I should just mention, Doctor Matthews is supposed to be a bit on an ass. He's based on a character in _Studio 60_, except that doctor was slightly better.

Should probably mention this:

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own NCIS or Studio 60 (story is loosely based on S60 storylines).

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: It's About Ziva

Tony woke to a slap on the head. "Whazza? I wasn't sleeping. I was just...examining the back of my eyelids."

Gibbs smirked. "Sure."

Tony sat up on the waiting room bench. "What's going on?"

"You tell me. Abby got a phone call and then suddenly she was bouncing around the squadroom. Jen and I headed over here as soon as we could."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Ducky, McGee and Abby are finishing up the Massin case. Director's getting coffee. You've been asleep at least an hour."

"They took Ziva away for surgery, I'm waiting for her to get back," Tony said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him.

"I asked Ziva to marry me and she said yes," Tony said.

"Tony-"

"Rule 12 went right out the window ages ago, Boss."

"You've been dating her since 'ages ago'?" Gibbs asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "Well, no...it's not one of your rules to be in love with a coworker, right?"

"No. It's 'never date a coworker', not be in love with them."

"Ha. Then no rules have been broken. I'm in the clear."

Gibbs headslapped him.

"Thank you Boss."

"I've got coffee, I've got sandwiches and I've got a cookie, but that's for me," Jenny said as she sat down beside them carrying a tray of food.

"DiNozzo and David are engaged," Gibbs revealed, making a beeline for the coffee.

Jenny looked at Tony. "Really?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing that that's what Abby was so happy about with the phone earlier."

Tony smirked. "Most likely."

* * *

Over two hours later Doctor Matthews approached them.

"How's Ziva?" Tony burst out.

"She's having trouble clotting," Matthews began.

"What?"

Matthews sat down across from them. "The surgery was successful, but now we can't get Ziva to clot."

"She won't stop bleeding?" Jenny asked, mostly because she knew Tony had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah. We've got a hematologist in there now and he is administering drugs to help her."

"Ziva...won't stop bleeding?" Tony said slowly.

"Yes," Matthews confirmed.

"That's the only problem? There's enough blood and everything? She isn't going to need a transplant or-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly.

"Is there anything you aren't telling me?" Tony asked.

"That's everything, Tony. But I'll come back and update you when I have more information," he added, getting up and walking to the doorway.

Tony stood up. "What about the baby?"

"Baby's fine. The c-section was successful."

"The baby's been born?" Tony said incredulously.

"Yeah. Few hours ago."

"Kid, I will beat you up," Tony said angrily. The only thing preventing him from carrying out his threat was Jenny's hand on his arm. "Anything else you've forgotten to tell me?"

"Nope, that's it. Excuse me," he finished, before leaving the room.

"Unbelievable," Jenny muttered. "Ziva's being operated on by Doogie Houser."

"The baby. The baby's been born. The baby's here somewhere," Tony said, pacing the room.

"And Ziva's having complications because of the surgery," Gibbs said, running a hand over his face.

"I want to see the baby. God, I don't even know if it's a boy or girl," Tony said in disbelief.

A nurse who was walking through stopped in front of them. "You're talking about Baby Girl David?"

"Da-veed," Tony corrected automatically. "It's a girl? Ziva had a girl? We have a daughter?"

"She's in the NICU at the moment, I can take you through in a minute," the nurse replied.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Tony said, pressing his hand against the glass. Doctor Matthews was with them again, standing outside the NICU.

"She's seven pounds, 11 ounces," he revealed. "Perfectly healthy."

"But she's premature," Jenny said.

"But still healthy. Her lungs are in excellent shape."

A nurse came over and talked quietly to Matthews for a minute. Tony watched the expression on his face change from happy to concerned.

"What's wrong with Ziva," he asked, knowing it had to be about her.

"This is going to sound scary, but it's not as bad-"

"What's wrong."

"They were just taking Ziva back to her room when she went into shock," Matthews said. Jenny gasped. "We think she has a post-operative infection-"

"You _think_?" Now it was Gibbs' turn to be angry. "You _think_ she has an infection?"

"And how is it that someone comes into a hospital and _gets_ sick?" Tony added, still not taking his eyes away from the little girl.

"We're administering IV antibiotics and we'll be taking her back to her room as soon as possible."

* * *

Back at the squadroom, Abby was pacing. "I should go over there-"

"Abby, no, you can't-" McGee began, but then his phone rang. "McGee."

"_How's Abby?"_

"She's…uh…well, she's being Abby," McGee said. "Boss, how's Ziva?"

"_Get down here."_

Abby had come to a standstill in front of him. "What's going on?"

McGee heard someone arguing with Gibbs before the phone was given to the other person. _"McGee?"_

"Director?"

"_Don't panic. We just want you get down here, to be here for Tony."_

"On our way," McGee said, hanging up. "Come on," he said to Abby.

"What's going on?" Abby asked. Ducky put his hand on her shoulder.

"They just want us at the hospital for support. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, Tony was arguing with another nurse. "What do you mean, I can't go in?" he demanded. "I want to hold my daughter!"

"Sir, please," the nurse said.

"She's-"

"Tony!" Abby cried as she walked in the door.

"We aren't done here," Tony said to the nurse before walking back to the group.

Gibbs was explaining the situation. "…and she'll be in her room as soon as she can be moved."

"And they won't let me hold the baby because I'm not family," Tony added spitefully.

"But you're engaged!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's not legally binding," Jenny said.

"Can this get any worse?" Tony muttered.

"Tony," came a voice. Doctor Matthews was standing in the doorway.

Tony went over to him, and the rest of the team watched them talk. After a moment, the doctor led Tony down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Abby said.

"It's about Ziva," McGee said. "I just hope everything's alright."

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it!

I think I'm making people really worried about Ziva...cool. =)

I am so mean.


	21. Chapter 21: It'll Be Alright

A/N I got the idea for this chapter from a song, 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation. So, basically, blame my friend Pandi for the fact that this chapter was created.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: It'll Be Alright

Tony began walking down the corridor, trying to breathe slowly and keeping his head parallel to the floor. He didn't want the others to see him.

He was carrying the baby girl. Ziva's daughter. _His_ daughter. _Their_ daughter. The beautiful little girl who had no idea whatwas happening to those around her.

Ziva was sick. Life-threateningly sick.

Tony was barely keeping it together. He tried keeping an expression of happiness or sarcasm when the others were around, but when he was alone, it was different. His heartrate inscreased, he began panicking.

If something happened to Ziva, the little bundle in his arms would be gone forever. He had nothing tying himself to her. A ring that belonged to the mother, but was currently sitting in his pocket, meant nothing to the child welfare system.

She started to fuss. She was barely hours old and she already wanted to make herself heard.

Tony was silently kicking himself for not being present when she was born.

"Shhh," he whispered. He stopped walking and drew the little bundle even closer. "I know, Bub, I know. You want your mummy."

Bub. That's what he'd been calling the baby in his mind. He'd been doing it for a while.

"It'll be alright," he assured her, but he couldn't keep that promise.

Love wasn't enough. Just because you loved someone doesn't mean nothing bad could ever happen to them. He'd lost many people in his life, but two in particular stood out – his mother and Kate.

Kate had died instantly. Sometimes Tony took solace in that – she wouldn't have felt pain. She wouldn't have even realised what had happened. Not even for a second. A simple pull of a trigger, and she was gone. He'd never gotten to say goodbye. Despite their arguments, their teasing, Tony had considered Kate to be his best friend. He'd loved her in that way.

Carolyn DiNozzo had died when Tony was just nine. Completely opposite to Kate, she'd died after battling cancer for years. Slow, drawn out, painful near the end. She'd known what was happening, she knew where she was heading. Tony remembered, when he was a boy, desperately trying to understand why suddenly they didn't go to visit her in the hospital. His father had explained it, but still it made no sense.

He'd loved his mother, and still, she'd passed on.

Ziva...Ziva couldn't do that. She _wouldn't_ do that.

Tony had always pictured Ziva fighting. Because of their profession, he'd wondered how things might end occasionally. He'd imagined Ziva going down in a hail of bullets, yelling profanities in one of her mulitple languages and taking down everyone around her.

She couldn't go like this. This wasn't fair. It wasn't her. She couldn't go lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, barely breathing.

He loved her. Tony _loved _Ziva. He'd even been the first to say it.

_"Ziva, I...alright, I'm just going to say it. I have been with you for a reason. I want it to stay that way...I love you, Ziva."_

Now he was standing in a corridor, calming a disgruntled baby. "It'll be alright," he repeated.

He continued walking until he reached the door. He stared at it, Doctor Matthews' words from moments before echoing in his ears.

Tony took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N So, it doesn't really fit into the fic, I just wanted to get Tony's emotions out there.


	22. Chapter 22: I Never Want That To Happen

A/N Despite my original thoughts, the last chapter seemed popular. Cool as.

Now, hopefully this chapter will be just as satisfying for you. I hope. =D

And yeah, I'm updating fairly quickly. Hehe.

Warning: possible cheese. Actually, it's not possible. It's certain.

For my Not Stalker, because she's one of my favourite people in the world.

* * *

Chapter 22: I Never Want That To Happen

_A few hours later…_

"Ziva."

Ziva opened her eyes blearily, groaning. She was incredibly groggy, and everything was out of focus.

"Ziva."

She could make out a shape standing at the end of her bed…a person. "Tony?"

"Hey," he said, moving to sit on a chair next to her.

"What happened?" she muttered, blinking as everything seemed to sharpen. "I do not remember anything…"

"You're still in hospital, you're okay now," Tony said softly, reaching out one hand to brush her hair off her face.

Ziva blinked furiously for a few more moments. When everything looked normal, she turned back to Tony. "I still do not-"

"This might help you remember," Tony said. He shuffled closer, and passed Ziva the pink bundle that was in his arms.

"_Oi Va'avoi Li,_" Ziva breathed, holding the tiny baby as it squirmed in it's blanket.

"It's a girl," Tony told her, pulling the blanket back with his finger so he could see her face.

"A girl…" Ziva was clearly in awe, running her finger down the baby's nose. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Tony said, reaching into his pocket. "And they took this off you when you went into surgery." He pulled out the engagement ring that Doctor Matthews had given him when he'd called him away from the others hours ago.

_Oh, God,_ Tony thought. _The others. They'll be worried sick!_

Matthews, who was standing in the corner filling out paperwork, saw Tony's expression. "They've been notified," he said simply.

"Thank you," Tony replied, before turning back to Ziva, who had put the ring back on her finger. "You feel alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied tiredly. "Are you okay?"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. "What's important is that I'm actually in here. Matthews came and told me you would be alright. I didn't like the idea of seeing you like this," Tony said, gesturing to the surrounding equipment and leads. "But I got here. With Bub. And we've been waiting _patiently_ for a few hours for you to wake up. But it's not important. I'm here. We're here."

Ziva nodded slightly. "Tony, there's something we need to do, before we even consider anything else," she said. "I had a bag with me when I came in earlier."

"A bag?"

"Just get it," she said. Tony, recognizing the hormonal outburst that was coming, immediately reached down and picked up the backpack.

"What do you need?"

"The folder on the top."

Tony pulled it out and began reading, gaping after reading the title. "Adoption papers?"

"If anything had happened to me, this little girl would have been sent somewhere else," Ziva said. "Michael isn't ready to be a father. She'd be put into the care of the state. I never want that to happen."

"For this to happen," Tony choked out, "she needs a name."

Ziva thought for a moment. "I'd like to name her after my mother," she said slowly. "Caria. Caria Shiloh."

"Caria," Tony said quietly. "Cari. It's cute. Caria Shiloh David."

"No," Ziva said. Tony looked at her. "Look at what you're about to sign."

Tony looked down at the forms again. "DiNozzo?"

"Yes. Caria _DiNozzo_. You do want to be her father, right?" Ziva asked, grinning at him.

Tony looked at her as if she was crazy, then leaned in and kissed her. "Of course I do."

"Then it's settled," Ziva said contently. "Caria Shiloh DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Ziva's forehead. "God, I was so worried about you."

Ziva laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N Review! (please. Reviews are love, and one can never be loved too much.)

*sniff* One more chapter to go!


	23. Chapter 23: We'll Get There Eventually

Chapter 23: We'll Get There Eventually

"Are you even allowed to be back at work?" Tony asked after a moment of silence in the elevator.

Ziva stood up from where she'd been adjusting the pram wheels. "I've been stuck at home for a week. Cari's never been anywhere but the hospital and home."

"She's a month old. She's allowed to have a small world for a while," Tony reasoned.

The elevator doors opened, and they were met by a small squeal.

"Take cover," Tony said quickly. He and Ziva both ducked behind the pram as Abby rushed up to the elevator.

"Where's Cari?!"

"Abby, we're going to get a restraining order against you. We can't even walk into our own apartment without you being there," Tony said tiredly.

Abby took a step backwards but didn't lose any of her enthusiasm.

"How are you?" Jenny asked as they all approached the desks.

Tony yawned. "Absolutely exhausted. This kid sure has a set of lungs on her, especially-"

"I was referring to your fiancée," Jenny interrupted.

McGee sniggered.

"I'm fine. We're all doing very well," Ziva said, patting Tony's shoulder with mock sympathy.

Cari just squirmed in her blanket some more, looking up at them with big eyes. She liked other people.

"Have you made any plans?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Plans?" Ziva replied.

"For the wedding!"

Ziva leant against Tony, who put his arm around her waist. "We're in no hurry," he said, smiling down at his family. "None at all."

"They already live together and have a baby, Abby," McGee pointed out. "They don't-"

"_I_ want there to be a wedding. Soon," Abby said.

Tony leant his head on top of Ziva's. "We'll get there eventually. I promise."

* * *

A/N The End.

And before anyone asks, _yes, there will be a sequel. _Which is why this chapter is so short.

No guarantees on when it will be though, I just have a plan mapped out. I'm gonna take a break for a while (exams – gah) but then I'll be back.

I want to take this opportunity to thank some very important people:

- My Not Stalker/My Dear Amarantho, for being one of the best friends ever. Me loves you more than you can imagine.

- _angel-death-dealer_, for her fantastic fanfiction that was often my inspiration, and her highly entertaining reviews and messages.

- _M E Wofford_, for all the fun/threatening messages =)  
- And last, but not least, everyone who reviewed and kept me going. I've really enjoyed writing this fic, and having all the positive feedback made it even better.

Until next story,

PJ


End file.
